Forever Was Always Meant To Be
by DerenaGG
Summary: This is a story about Dan and Serena the ultimate gossip girl couple. This is set season 2 gossip girl. This is my first fan fiction so don't be harsh. Oh my summary sucks so read the story its better than the summary. REVIEWS PLEASE! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One: Start of Something New

**Forever Was Always Meant To Be**

**This is set season 2 episode one of gossip girl and carries on from then. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy.**

She stood there frozen, staring blankly into space as tears rolled down her cheek. How could this have happened, surely they had been careful, extra careful. Every time which she could remember they had been safe sometimes double safe. This couldn't be happening to her. She was supposed to be past her wild days, she had become a new person, a nice respectable person who her mother could finally be proud of. But after this, things were definitely going to change.

" S, are you done yet? " her trustworthy best friend Blair called.

What were people going to say? The breakfast club, they did not judge each other, but surely they would judge for this. She could picture it now, Blair's disappointed face but also hinted with smugness, after all she was the one who had escaped this situation without getting caught and now her naïve best friend was in the firing line and about to be taken down. Chuck would be a little disappointed but not because of the state Serena was in, he would be disappointed that his family would be tied to another family who he despised and obviously weren't good enough for his step-sister. But he would also be pleased with the wrath lily and cece would unleash on that family especially since they had history. Nate, now he would be disappointed, devastated even. As soon as Serena came back to the city, Nate thought that him and Serena were meant to be together and over time they could work this out. They were supposed to fall madly in love, go to college together, take a year out to go travelling. After they had travelled they would finally come back to the city and buy an apartment together, Serena would get a highly paid job working for vogue, doing journalism, where he would work for his grandfather, in politics working his way up until he couldn't go no further, he would then set out to propose to her and they would plan their perfect wedding together. Finally after they were married for a couple of years they would then decide to settle down and have some kids, 3, a girl called Mia and 2 boys named Zachary and Cameron and would live happily ever after. But boy oh boy how that was now impossible. Serena loved Nate but it was more like a best friend or a brother to her. But even though Nate had dated Blair since kindergarten and even though they had only just recently broke up, Serena was his first love and he would always love her. But he would be happy to see that Serena had made the wrong choice since he wouldn't of got her into this situation.

"Serena, Serena " Blair called panicked " Damn you, If you don't open this door now I will break it down"

Serena sighed knowing her friends lack of ability to do such things but decide it was time to face the facts and opened the door to face whatever was coming at her.

**I know this is a short chapter but it shows what I wanted to show. I would really appreciate reviews they would be great**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	2. Chapter Two: Lean on Me

" Pregnant" Blair shook her head in total disbelief and shock

" I can't believe you Serena, were you not careful? " Blair started to raise her voice, she had an accusing tone like she was trying to hide her thoughts.

" What's that supposed to mean B? Do you think I wanted this, maybe I did think what it would be like to have kids with Dan " " A couple of months ago" Serena added quickly.

"But everything's changed now and after everything that's happened, We aren't going to be a proper family like I had always pictured " Serena's eyes were starting to water, She quickly wiped away her forming tears before Blair could see she was upset, but Blair already knew.

" Serena, I know you miss Dan " Blair said sympathetically. " but surely you knew as soon as Georgina came back she would screw things up. I mean you could only be a month gone at the most " Blair looked into Serena's eyes trying to imply something.

As Blair's words sunk into Serena's mind, as if a light clicked in her head she realised what Blair meant and turned angrily to Blair.

"You think I did this on purpose don't you? " Serena could feel the anger raging up inside her.

" Look S " Blair's eyes were pleading as she picked her words carefully.

She didn't want to fight with her best friend especially since this was probably the hardest time in Serena's life. Serena needed help and support and Blair wanted to be there for her like all the times Serena had been there for Blair. They had there arguments but they were best friends they had been through so much together, they were more than best friends, sisters in fact. They loved one another and would do anything for each other.

" I know how much you loved Humphrey and I know you still do love him, god knows why"

Serena smirked at her best friends hatred of the boy who had stolen her heart and would be his forever.

" This thing, its going to make you connected to him for eternity, Its going to be half of you and half of him, so maybe you wanted this so you would always be connected no matter what " Blair hoped that she had chosen her words carefully enough. She needed to be here for Serena.

Serena stared at Blair thinking about what had just been said. She glanced down at her stomach and burst into never ending tears.

" Oh Serena " Blair gasped as she moved to cradle her best friend in her arms as her tears ruined her new prada blouse.

Blair could see how scared Serena was, she didn't want to be lonely like her mother had been raising her and Eric. Serena's worse fear was to turn out like her mother raising her children alone and trying to replace their father with countless step dads. Serena was in pain she wanted Dan so badly, she loved him still, even though he broke her heart and she didn't even know what to do about it.

Blair glared furiously as Serena's sobs became more hysterical. Humphrey was the last person she thought would break Serena's heart. When they were together Blair always thought that Serena would come to her senses and realise she was too good for Brooklyn boy and break his heart. But oh no he had hurt her so bad and impregnated her. She was ready to kill Daniel Humphrey.

**I know my chapters are pretty short but they tell what happening and that's all I want you to know. I don't want to be making you read something that is totally irrelevant just to make the page seem more full ****J**

**Please Review this chapter I would really appreciate the feedback.**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	3. Chapter Three: Man who Can't be Moved

" Dad, I'm worried about Dan " Jenny said as she sat down for breakfast

" Jen, I'm sure Dan will be fine. He's going through a pretty rough break up. Serena was his first proper love, things ended badly between them."

Jenny pulled a face when Rufus mentioned Serena. Jenny thought Dan and Serena were a perfect couple and would probably end up married with kids and be together forever. But Serena had broken her big brothers heart and jenny's opinion had drastically changed since her brother had been moping around the loft for the past 8 weeks. He hardly spoke to them anymore, never replied to Vanessa or Nate's texts asking him how he was, As for going out, that was out of the equation. The furthest he went was to a Brooklyn discount store to pick up a notepad and ink for his printer. All Dan did was sit in his room listening to love songs and trying to write a new short story about a outsider who falls in love with a it girl and gets his heart tragically broken. Jenny had peeked at his laptop while he was in the bathroom.

It broke jenny's heart to see her brother like this. She wanted her older brother back. The Dan who didn't care what people thought, he cared about his family and best friend and his future. She wanted the confident Dan back but she knew he wouldn't be the same after a very long time.

" He will heal over time, he's stronger than you think. It's a Humphrey man trait " Rufus put his famous waffles down on the table and started flexing his arm muscles.

Jenny laughed at her dads stupidity. But she knew he was right. If its one thing her dad knew, it was how to heal after heart break. He did it so well. After her and Dan's mom, Alison cheated on Rufus with their next door neighbour, who was to add young enough to be her son. Rufus moved on, he showed Alison that he could live without her. Sure, he had been depressed for a couple of months but Rufus needed to be there for his children. They had lost their mom and he loved his kids enough to put their pain before his.

" Hey kiddo " Rufus said as he entered a sleeping Dan's room and started to open the blinds.

" There's waffles on the table, I'm going to the gallery to sort a few things out I will be 2 hours max. When I get back I want you and Jenny dressed smart. We have been invited to lunch by Eleanor Waldorf "

" What? " Dan gasped as he sat up. He hadn't been paying attention to his dad until the last 2 sentences. He was too busy planning on writing more of his story today not going to a high society lunch on the upper east side.

" Dad, you can't be serious? You actually expect me to attend a lunch on the upper east side? what if….?" Dan trailed off his sentence he couldn't bare to say her name without bringing up emotions he did not want his dad to see. Rufus knew what Dan was about to say.

" She won't be there Dan. I phoned lily to ask her if she was attending the lunch and asked her if her kids were as well. According to lily, Serena is still in the Hampton's with Blair " Rufus looked at Dan who had flinched when he said Serena's name.

" It will be okay son. I know how it feels to break up with a Van der Woodsen woman. They are hard to get over in the beginning but not impossible"

Rufus smiled at Dan hoping he had reassured him. He patted his son on the back and turned to leave his room.

Dan climbed out of bed thinking about Serena. She was probably in the Hampton's with Blair soaking up the sun and drinking martini's all day. Serena had probably moved on by now, found herself a new boyfriend in the Hampton's, probably a blonde lifeguard or surfer obviously he would be really good looking. She probably couldn't even remember Dan's name now. Totally forgotten everything that had happened between them. Every moment they shared together. Every touch. Every hug. Every kiss. Every "I love you". Every laugh and Every smile. Worst of all, every tear they had shed for each other she had probably forgotten.

He hadn't realised the tears falling down his cheek as he sat down and began typing.

**Hey please review I would appreciate it. I know my first few chapters are short but they will get longer.**

**Xoxo DerenaGG**


	4. Chapter Four: Stupid in Love

" Dan, Can I come in?" Jenny asked knocking on his door.

" If I say no are you going to come in anyway? "

" Yeah " She said smiling as she entered his and jumped down onto his bed

" Do you want to do something after that stupid lunch?"

Jenny asked while Dan ignored her and carried on typing on his laptop.

"… I don't see why dad is making us go or why he would even want to go. We could ask V if she wants to come. She said the other day she really wants to hang out just us three. Like we used to"

Jenny looked at Dan for his response.

"We could walk through central park and then go catch a movie. Oh and I really fancy Chinese so we could get one then come back here" Jenny laughed. " I can get cluedo out and we could play like we used to"

She smiled at her brother hoping he would agree to go out he looked like he needed it. Boy did he look bad. His hair had grown too long so his fringe was flopping in front of his eyes. He obviously hadn't showered in days, he hadn't even bothered to shave. He had stubble which he hated but he obviously couldn't be bothered anymore. Dan was sat at his computer desk in a pair of old sweats and a vest. She could of swore he was wearing a couple of days ago. His eyes were red and puffy, either from a lack of sleep or crying. Jenny wasn't sure which one. His room was a tip. There were coffee cups all over the place and books scattered around the room. Dan couldn't stand untidiness. Jenny could obviously see that he had let himself go. He needed help and jenny didn't know what to do.

" I don't feel like going out" Dan said, his eyes never lifting from his laptop screen.

" Look Dan, I know this is hard, But you need to get over her, just move on with your life. Whatever happened between you 2 was probably for the best. She treated you like crap. She's such a bitch. Just a typical upper east sider. She's just like the rest of them." Jenny let her frustration out at the end part but she regretted it as soon as she said it.

" What do you know?" Dan snapped at jenny as he turned round to face her.

"Everyone on the upper east side hates you. You have never had a proper boyfriend let alone been in love. So how do you know how hard this is?"

This was the most they had heard him say in months. Normally he answered with one word answers or just grunted and mumbled. Jenny didn't want to hear it, even though she knew it was true. Her anger had definitely go the better of her. She was only trying to help her brother. She loved him and wanted him to be happy but he just threw it back into her face.

" Screw you Dan, Its no wonder Serena dumped you when you act like this." She stormed out of his room and he could sworn she had muttered arsehole under her breath.

Dan sat there contemplating what Jenny had just said. He had always thought that Serena had been the problem in their relationship. She was a wild girl who used to party, do drugs, sleep with anyone she pleased without thinking about the consequences and ran away to boarding school. But when she came she had changed. They started dating and Dan realised that she wasn't the girl she used to be. But he had always had his doubts. He always thought that she could easily hurt him even though he thought she loved him enough not to the thought was always in his mind. But when things started to go bad he thought it was Serena's fault. She was the one who lied to him and kept things from him which hurt him terribly. But maybe it wasn't just her. Maybe he could have been a better boyfriend. He could off persisted more with her, made her tell him what was on his mind but he liked to think that it was nothing. He didn't want her to think he didn't trust her. Dan realised that he had probably overreacted with some things that had happened. He knew he shouldn't of gave her up so easily. He should of fought harder for her and their relationship. He hated to admit it but he missed Serena. He had tried to get over her all summer but he couldn't. Everything he tried to distract himself with his thoughts always came back to Serena. He loved her and always would but he couldn't do anything about it. Not now it was too late.

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry my chapters are short but they get longer. I hope you enjoy **

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	5. Chapter Five: Kiss with a Fist

Rufus came into the loft to see neither of his son or daughter in sight. He was expecting them to be in the kitchen eating their waffles or in the living room watching some trashy sitcom or on the dining table playing scrabble. But they were nowhere to be seen. He dumped the grocery bags on the kitchen side and called out.

" Dan " No answer.

" Jenny " No answer again. Surely they hadn't gone out without leaving a note.

Rufus made his way towards Jenny's room and knocked on the door before entering.

" Hey Jen, you ready? " He looked at his 15 year old daughter who was sewing another Jenny Humphrey original.

" Yeah dad, sure " she stood up glumly and gave him and half hearted smile. He knew something was bothering her.

" What's up pumpkin? " Rufus was worried about his little girl, like always.

Since Jenny had started Constance billiard, she had tried to be one of the girls at the met steps, the girls who were under the reign of the queen b, Blair waldorf. She had made Jenny do everything for her from picking up dry cleaning, to breaking into her own mothers store to steal and jacket. Whatever Blair wanted the girls had to do. She was the queen and they were her subjects.

" umm..uhh it's nothing dad " Jenny said as she started tidying up scraps of material. She smiled at her father showing him she was happy. But her eyes told him differently.

" Jen, I love you with all my heart. I can tell when you are lying to me. You can tell me anything " He smiled and grabbed his daughter for a hug.

" I don't know why you love me." Tears were spilling out of her eyes.

" Everybody hates me. I can't do anything right. You and mom should of never had me. At least everyone's lives would be better off." Jenny was in hysterics by the end part. Her tears were soaking Rufus's shirt but he didn't care he pulled her closer into a hug and wiped her eyes.

" Don't be silly darling. I have loved you since the day I knew your mom was expecting . You're my little girl. I love every bone in your silly body "

He smiled. He was stroking her hair like he had when she was a little girl. Whenever Jenny had needed comforting and calmed down when she was upset, Rufus had stroked her hair till she calmed down. He hadn't done this since she was 6. She was still a little girl deep down inside and needed her daddy still and he would always be there for her.

" Honey, my life would be incomplete without you. I love you silly. What's got you saying this for? " He tickled her under the chin making her smile.

" Don't be angry dad, please " Rufus looked into his daughters big blue eyes suspicious.

" Promise Dad."

He sighed knowing that he might not be able to keep his promise. " Promise " he said and smiled.

" Okay so I wanted to cheer Dan up and I went to see him in his room." Rufus knew this wasn't going to end well.

" So I sort of told him that he needed to get over Serena and that she's a total bitch for what she did." Jenny cringed at the last part, knowing that she didn't really mean it. Rufus was about to say something, but she blurted out before he could say anything.

" I know I shouldn't have said it, I was about to apologize but then Dan just snapped. He started saying about how everyone on the upper east side hated me and how I have never had a proper boyfriend or been in love so I don't how he feels."

Rufus could see that Jenny was upset about what Dan had said but he knew she was more upset because she thought it was her fault all of this had happened.

" Make sure your ready in 25 minutes then we are going." He said as he walked out her room.

" Daniel " Rufus knocked on his door but entered anyway.

Dan knew his dad was pissed off about something he only called his kids Daniel or Jennifer when he was angry

" You need to go apologize to your sister"

Dan turned around shocked.

" What for? "

" You know what for young man. She's your little sister. Your supposed to be protecting her from getting hurt not hurt her yourself" Rufus was angry at his son.

" Dan, you know she didn't mean it. She just hates seeing you like this. She loves you dan and I know you love her too. No matter what happens. She's your baby sister. So go apologize Dan"

Dan knew his dad was right and so was jenny.

" Oh and Dan," Rufus said as he walked out the room. He turned himself around to look at his son.

" Be ready in 25 minutes" Rufus smiled as dan pulled himself off his bed.

Dan had a quick shower and shave. He quickly trimmed his hair to the best he could do in the short amount of time he had. He was only a boy from Brooklyn but he wanted to look presentable to the best he could to the upper east spiders. He got dressed into a grey shirt, dark grey waistcoat and black trousers. He pulled out a silvery grey tie to complete the look. He thought he looked quite smart. He had 5 minutes left before they had to leave.

Dan knocked on jenny's door. But she didn't answer.

" Jenny can I come in? " Dan stood outside her door a bit awkward and nervous.

" If I say no are you going to come in anyway?" Dan laughed as she quoted him and pushed open her door.

" Jen," Dan said as he stepped into her room. She was standing in a white summer dress she had obviously made herself because it was beautiful. She looked beautiful. She was brushing her blond silky hair. She turned to look at him.

" I'm sorry " They both blurted out at the same time and laughed.

" Jen, I didn't mean what I said. You have loads of time to have a serious boyfriend but especially not at this age. I'm glad you haven't been in love. As your big brother its rightfully my duty to scare of any boys you like or like you. Do you think if you was in love I would be able to sit there and watch you kissing and hugging. I would have to kill him for touching my little sister. I'm sorry Jen. I do love you. You're my little sister how could I not. I would do anything for you." He smiled out his little sister and hugged her.

" Dan, I'm sorry what I said about Serena. I don't really think she's a bitch. I was just angry because I don't like seeing you like this. Your my big brother and I love you. Serena has made a wrong decision leaving you." Jenny smiled at her big brother sympathetically.

Dan laughed at Jenny.

" What? " She said looking confused.

" Serena never left me. I ended it with her. Well..uhh…umm okay so we both did things that were wrong and we both regretted them. And she wanted to sort things out but I just couldn't handle everything that had happened, the constant heart break, the lies, the trust issues. I just couldn't deal with it anymore so I ended it with her." He seemed sad and Jenny could tell that he loved her still.

Jenny was so shocked. Nobody knew what had happened between serena and dan but everyone automatically assumed that it was serena who had ended it because to be honest that was more likely to have happened. But everyone would be just as shocked as she was to find out that lonely boy from Brooklyn had broken it girl Serena Van der Woodsen's heart. Dan hadn't told anyone what happened after the Van der Woodsen Bass wedding. He came home that night and told Jenny and their dad it was over between them and then went straight to his room. He didn't come out for 4 days straight apart from toilet breaks.

Jenny finally knew some details about Dan's harsh break up with serena.

" OH MY GOD!" Jenny squawked.

" I cannot believe that! No offence dan but me and dad thought serena had broken up with you." Jenny smiled at him.

" Most people probably do. But um jen, now you know you can't tell anyone. I don't want gossip girl finding out about this. I have only told you and I don't want anyone else finding out okay?"

Jenny was still shocked at what she had just learnt to take in what he was saying.

" Yeah sure" she muttered.

" Come on kids" Rufus said as he peeked into Jenny's room. Both his kids were smiling at each other and he knew everything was going to be alright.


	6. Chapter Six: What If

The room was filled with high society business men and women. It was definitely not a scene for the Humphreys from Brooklyn. There were huge vases full of brightly coloured flowers on every surface. The only people the Humphreys recognised were Eleanor Waldorf, Bart Bass, Lily Van der Woodsen and her son Eric and Anne and Nate Archibald. They didn't have a clue who everyone else was but they were obviously well known on the upper east side.

" Maybe I should of dressed smarter " Rufus smiled as Eleanor waldorf spotted the Humphreys standing awkwardly in the door way and made her way over towards them.

" What and re-mortgaged the loft to buy yourself an Armani suit " Dan laughed.

Eleanor was wearing a floral blouse with a black pencil skirt. She had some Jimmy Choo peep toes with jewel embellishment on the front. Her diamond necklace matched the embellishment on her shoes. Her hair was in a messy bouffant style and she had diamond teardrop droplet earrings on. She looked stunning.

" Rufus darling, You look smashing" She said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

" I could say the same thing about you Eleanor, you look beautiful." Rufus smiled at her.

" Thank you. Dan, Jenny its so nice to have you here. Please help yourself to some food and enjoy." She smiled at them both

" Rufus you need to come and meet Michael Robertson. He is looking for some one of a kind art pieces for his new restaurant chain" Eleanor said as she steered their father towards a tall man in a pinstriped suit.

Dan and Jenny stood there looking at each other. Both were uncomfortable being at the lunch.

" Well this is going to be fun." Dan smirked, grinning at Jenny sarcastically.

" Hey, Dan, Jenny." Eric Van der Woodsen called as he walked over to greet them.

"I'm so glad you're here. To be honest this party sucks " He smiled as he shook Dan's hand and hugged Jenny.

" How are you guys? What you been up to this summer? "

" Never better. And you know partying non stop, sex, drugs, alcohol. The usual." Dan was being a sarcastic arse he knew Eric didn't deserve it.

" Forget about him, he's been like this all summer or just sulking" Jenny gave Dan and bitch face and walked off with Eric laughing and joking about things they had done this summer.

_Great._ Dan thought. Surely he could sneak out now without anybody noticing him. He was hardly the life and soul of the party he knew he definitely would not be missed. Dan turned just about to head for the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

" Hey man" Nate smiled at him.

" How you been? "

_Jeez. Why did everyone keep asking him that, like he was on the brink of committing suicide or something. Nobody had died._

" I've been okay" Dan wanted to keep it simple. Nate was a pretty simple bloke and Dan knew if he kept it simple enough Nate wouldn't be able to keep up the conversation and he would eventually give up on Dan. All Dan wanted to do was to go home and write. As soon as Nate would give up he would go home.

Dan was wrong about Nate though. Nate could talk. Nate had stood there for 15 minutes talking before Dan had finally got bored and suggested him and Nate got some food.

* * *

" Blair can't I just stay up here?" Serena looked at her best friend hopefully. Even though she knew what her answer would be.

" No Serena, You need to face the music. Your mom is downstairs. Maybe if you spoke to her and asked her for help you would be alright " Blair smiled at her reflection in the floor length mirror as she placed her signature headband on her head.

" B I'm hardly going to announce to my mom, in a room full of people, that her 17 year old daughter is having a baby am I? "

" True Eleanor would freak if your mom got your blood on the Persian carpets. But at least at the palace I'm sure the maids will have some form of stain remover to get rid of it " Blair smirked at Serena.

Both Blair and Serena knew that Lily would never do such a thing like that. Blair and Serena's mothers didn't have a maternal bone between them. They were useless mothers. But their girls still loved them dearly. Lily had tried her hardest with Serena and Eric. Lily loved her kids so much and always wanted the best for them. They knew their mom would never want to purposely hurt them. She cared too much for her children even if she didn't always show it. Eleanor loved Blair, but she had always pushed Blair away. Blair was a daddies girl and her mother had always been jealous of the relationship Blair shared with her father. Eleanor had a hard time being around Blair, every time she looked at Blair, she saw Harold's eyes and all the pain Blair's father had caused her came flooding back. It was hard for Blair not having her mother or father around all the time but she knew they loved her and everything they do, they do it for Blair.

" Serena, everything will be okay. It's only going to take half an hour and then Humphrey and his spawn will be out your life for good " Blair hugged Serena trying to reassure her friend. Serena froze, frowning at Blair.

" I'm not having an abortion B" She glanced down at her belly adoringly.

" O...kay...S… But I don't see the point of you going through hell carrying that thing and giving birth to it just to put it up for adoption " Serena laughed which shocked Blair.

" Oh-My-God! " Blair gasped shocked.

" You can't be serious. Your actually considering keeping this" She pointed angrily to Serena's stomach.

" Your 17 for Christ sakes. Your not even with the father. Seriously Serena you cannot raise a baby"

Blair was a practical thinker. She knew Serena wouldn't be able to raise a baby alone without the support of the father. Serena wouldn't be able to handle a social life, going to school, revising for and taking exams plus a baby. Blair would personally pay for Serena to hire a nanny, but she knew Serena well and after Serena, Eric and Blair had all been raised by nannies, Serena would never hire one for her own child. They had all been raised by various different nannies while there parents had been doing there own thing. It had damaged Serena, Eric and Blair, made them feel alone throughout there lives and look what happened to them. They all rebelled. Serena and Blair swore when they were younger, that they would never hire a nanny for their own children. They would do everything properly, raising their kids the way their own mothers hadn't raised them. Serena would only ever hire a babysitter for a couple of hours and that would be the maximum even then it was for on one off occasions. Not everyday while she went school. Serena would crack and end up getting sent to the Ostroff centre if she kept this baby and her morals.

" Blair, I have done some terrible things in the past but getting rid of mine and Dan's baby. I… could never do it. I can cope with this, sure I'm going to have to make some sacrifices, but all good moms do. I'm going to do whatever it takes to be a good mom" Serena placed her hands adoringly over her stomach. It made Blair feel sick.

" What's that then S? sacrificing our friendship is that one of them? It wont be the same after you have a baby. You wont be the same. We will never be able to hang out normally, just laying in bed together watching breakfast at tiffany's will never be the same. You wont be able to go travelling around Europe together like we always said we would. Just going to lunch together will be different. Every time you leave '_It_' with someone, you will be constantly worrying, you will have to check up on the baby every 5 minutes you will be so worried. You will be a lot more mature than me, have responsibilities that the girls or me won't be able to understand at the moment. We wont be able to compare to you. Our responsibilities will be getting our grades, getting into college, having fun and not getting knocked up. Your responsibilities will be dirty diapers, feeding, washing and clothing your baby. It wont be the same. Eventually we are just going to drift apart, once the baby comes you wont have time for me. Your priorities are going to change. It wont be me and Dan, then your family anymore. It will be your baby and Dan, your new family " Serena could tell Blair was upset at the thought of them not being friends anymore, Serena was as well.

" B don't be silly. I will see you all the time. You are my best friend I'm always going to need you. Who else is going to be there for me huh? Of course I will see you, your duty as a godmother is to be their for the child. Which will include me, might I add. Auntie B" Serena smiled as her friend squawked with excitement obviously accepting her godmother duties.

" Thank you so much S, I'm just being silly. I think Humphrey will have something to say about your choice in godmother though" Serena flinched when Blair mentioned Dan.

" Even though personally I would get rid of that thing. I'm going to stand by your decision and be there for you every step of the way. I think your going to make an excellent mom S" Blair grinned at her best friend as she smiled back.

" I do think you need to tell Humphrey though. He is such a loving guy and he deserves the right to be a father. I know he will support you S, he's not like any of the guys we know. He actually cares, he thinks with his heart and brain and not just his penis. He has good morals and he was raised properly unlike the rest of us. As much as I hate him he's a good-ish guy " Serena chuckled at her best friend.

" I know " She sighed

"I think I need to keep this a secret for a bit longer though. I will tell him before we go back to school in 2 weeks. If he doesn't accept it though B, I will probably leave the city. Go stay with my grandma until I have finished school and had the baby. I may move back here afterwards I'm not sure yet "

Blair hugged her friend and she went into her un-suite bathroom to fix up her appearance leaving Serena with her thoughts.

Serena had given this some thought before hand. She had thought over a million times how to tell him, when to tell him, what to say. She had replayed his reactions over and over in her mind. Would he be so happy he would swoop Serena off her feet and kiss the mother of his child so passionately it made her heart stop? Would he cry with happiness or sadness? Or would he be angry? Was her decision to keep the baby going to ruin his future? Would he hate her?

There was only one way to find her answer but she wasn't brave enough to face him yet. She needed more time. At the moment all she wanted to do was concentrate on herself and the precious baby growing inside her. She had already became so attached to her baby who she had only known was real for a week. She loved it so much already. The thought of a human being, half of her and half of the love of her life was just magical to her, it sent shivers through her body just thinking about it. No child could be any perfect. She and Dan had created another life out of their love for each other. They loved each other so much, they needed to be connected physically and mentally. The love they shared together had made a tiny person. A new love that would also last forever. Serena's eyes had become watery at her thoughts. She still loved Dan and always would no matter what. He was '_the one' _sure it sounded cliché but in her mind he truly was. She didn't want anyone else only him. She missed him so much. She wished he could be here now, with her sharing this experience together. She wanted him to hug her from behind and place his hands over her stomach, their baby. Just holding her in his arms. She wanted him to kiss her neck and whisper into her ear '_I love you and our little baby'. _She wanted him so badly but could he ever forgive her.

* * *

Nate had been making small talk with Dan for over half an hour. Dan liked Nate but he just wanted to go home. He didn't actually care about what Nate was saying.

"...he was being a total jerk to coach, so you know how coach is, he kicked him off the team straight away. Hey you should totally try out for the lacrosse team."

Dan was paying to attention to Nate's story. To be honest he hadn't been paying attention to Nate for about half an hour.

" yeah, yeah sure" Dan muttered.

"Look man, I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Serena. It must be hard. I know you guys loved each other "

Loved. Nate was already using the past tense even though it had only been 2 months since they broke up. Dan still loved Serena. He couldn't just turn of his feelings for her in 2 months. It was going to take a lot more time for him to stop feeling sad. He would always love Serena. That feeling was never going to change. Dan thought about what Nate had said. By using the word '_loved_' did that mean Serena was over him? Was Nate just talking about Serena's feelings towards him? Dan felt his heart break at the thought of Serena already over him. When she told Dan she loved him, Dan thought her words were as sincere as his own, but was it all an act? A lie? Dan thought Serena had meant everything she said. So surely she wouldn't be able to get over him in 2 months. He was still heart broken. He couldn't bare the thought of her being with someone else than him. They were supposed to be forever.

" uhh thanks man " Dan gave Nate a little smile.

"You can always talk to me about it if you want. I know its hard breaking up with someone, sometimes you need to talk to someone and I'm here if you do " Nate patted Dan's shoulder.

" Thanks Nate but I'm fine really " Dan tried to persuade Nate.

" Yeah you look it. Dude you're a mess. It looks like you haven't slept in weeks. Serena was the same when I seen her though" Nate trailed off

" Huh?" Dan was shocked at what Nate said.

" Oh..umm..yeah when I was out in the Hampton's I went over to see Serena and Blair. And umm Serena was in a bit of a state. She looked a mess. Blair told me she was bad but I didn't expect that. She looked soulless. She just looked at me when I said hi and just carried in hugging her legs didn't even acnowledge me. When I spoke to Blair she said Serena didn't even want to go out, all she wanted was to be alone. Blair said she hadn't got changed out of her New York jets hoodie and sweatpants since they arrived. Blair said she just sat in her room all day everyday" Nate was obviously uncomfortable telling dan how much serena was hurting.

It made Dan's heartbreak even more. Serena was upset about the break up. She obviously still felt something. Dan was familiar with the hoodie Nate said she had been wearing. It was his own. She had taken it the night when Serena had snuck into the loft at 1.30 in the morning. Her and Dan ended up having sex in his bedroom that morning while his dad slept. This made their sex even more kinky, just at the thought of getting caught spiced things up. Luckily though Jenny was staying at her moms that night because it was hard to hide their groans and moans and it probably would of woken her. But Rufus was a heavy sleeper and he never heard a thing. That morning at 10 o'clock, Dan heard his dad approaching his bedroom door and he woke Serena quickly. They both waited in anticipation for Rufus to come in and find a naked Serena and Dan laying in bed together. Rufus knocked on Dan's door and asked to come in, but Dan quickly told his dad that he wasn't decent and he would be ready in 15 minutes. Serena was laughing into the duvet and Dan had whispered that she needed to get ready and leave out the fire escape. Serena climbed out of bed and started gathering clothes but she couldn't find her dress. In the end Dan had gave her a pair of sweats and his New York jets hoodie to wear. After a kiss goodbye she left through the fire escape and Dan entered the kitchen with fresh clothes and a huge smile on his face.

Dan had forgotten all about the hoodie and that night. It broke his heart to know she still cared and was a mess about it.

" Oh right" That was all Dan could manage to say.

" Please could you excuse me" Dan turned and walked away without knowing Nates answer.

Dan walked up the huge marble staircase to find the bathroom. He needed to freshen up. He walked along the hallway, past Blairs bedroom to the bathroom at the end. Dan grabbed the handle and turned it but it was locked. He could hear someone in the bathroom being sick. _Great _he thought. Just what he needed, food poisoning. He hoped the person inside would hurry up. He felt all hot and clammy and needed to sort himself out.

The toilet flushed and he could hear movement inside.

The bathroom door opened and he froze as he saw the last person he would of expected.

" Dan " she gasped.

" S- Serena "

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys. Tell me what you would like to see happen to Dan and Serena. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it. Please keep on reviewing because I write for you guys, the fans so tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Xoxo DerenaGG**


	7. Chapter Seven: No Air

They both stood there, speechless, searching for the right words to say. It had been so long since they seen each other last. Dan stood there gazing into Serena's sparkling sapphire blue eyes. Something was different about her, he couldn't figure it out. Her long silky blonde hair was tied back into a messy bun. How he had loved to run his fingers through her hair, playing with her golden locks while they cuddled up together. He glanced at her plump pink lips. How he yearned to have his lips around hers, to feel the sensation of her tongue on his, to taste her hot breath while they kissed. It was like a drug to him. He needed her. Every last part of her. She was beautiful. Always has been, always will be. She could feel him staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable but she couldn't keep her eyes off him. His deep brown eyes, framed with thick black eyelashes scorching into her own eyes. The feeling he gave her when she looked deep into his eyes was overwhelming. It felt as if they were connected, she could see straight into his soul. As if she knew everything about him in their one piece eye contact. She noticed how his hair had grown into a wild jungle of dark brown curls. He looked adorable. She stared at his jaw. She thought it was his best feature. It was as if was chiselled by god himself. The amount of times she had kissed his jaw were countless. She wished she could have the chance to kiss him again. To feel his skin on hers she would do anything. But she knew it was too late, she had blown her chance. He was probably going to hate her more than he already did now. She sighed knowing how much she had lost, yet also gained.

" Dan, what…um are you doing here? " she mumbled the first thing that she could think of.

" oh…um…Eleanor is hosting a lunch downstairs " he said glancing down at his feet.

" Yeah I know what's happening downstairs, I'm just wondering why you're here? "

" Eleanor invited my dad and he made me and Jenny come with him. I wasn't really up for um coming here. Well um out really. It just isn't my scene. Well its not a Humphrey scene really. Well maybe Jenny's scene. I…I…um." He trailed off realising he was doing his nervous rambling.

Serena chuckled quietly at his rambling. It was the first time in months she had laughed and he was the one that had made her feel alive again.

" I'm surprised to see you here though. Lily told my dad you was in the Hampton's still. I wouldn't have come if I knew you was going to be here "

Her heart sank. He obviously hated her.

" Well I was in the Hampton's but I came back last week. I needed to sort things out in the city. My mom doesn't know I'm back yet. I've been staying with Blair "

" Oh right. I'm sure the Hampton's is boring. Why breathe in the fresh sea air when you can breathe in the stale polluted air of the city"

" Yeah, yeah sure. Well its good to see you. You umm look well." She lied. It was awful seeing him, every millisecond she fought against the urges to grab him and place her lips on his. He looked pretty bad. She thought he lost weight. His eyes were red and a bit puffy. She didn't know if it was because he was upset or tired from sleeping with countless different women. She choked a little at the last thought.

" Yeah its um nice seeing you too, you look different though. I can't figure it out. You are sort of glowing " He put two and two together.

" Oh umm you must being seeing someone. Well um congratulations " Dan turned and walked away from Serena.

All she could do was stand there shocked. It was if her mind couldn't control her mouth or legs. She needed to stop him walking away again. She still loved him. She couldn't let him go twice.

She ran along the hallway and flew down the stairs. She was searching for him in a room full of high class socialites. She couldn't see him anywhere. She spotted Jenny and Eric standing against a wall, laughing and joking. Everything in their lives seemed so easy, so uncomplicated. They seemed so happy where as her life was falling into pieces.

" Eric, Jenny have you seen Dan?"

" Yeah sure he just got the elevator down. He seemed upset Serena what happened?" Her little brother asked her but she didn't have time to speak with him. She had already turned and made her way towards the elevator.

The elevator took ages to make its way up to the penthouse and back down to the foyer again. She felt that every second going by was an hour. Every second that went she was getting further and further away from Dan. She needed him.

The elevator door clicked and the doors opened. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her across the foyer. She pushed open the heavy glass doors and stepped onto the busy new York street. She knew where he would go. He would sit in central park with his notebook, writing about what just happened.

She hailed down the first taxi she could see and hopped in. She told the taxi driver where to go and to be quick.

Dan sat there on a bench opposite central park fountain staring aimlessly into the park. There were kids playing football on the hill, a mother pushing her child near the fountain, a man walking his dog, a young couple hand in hand sneaking in kisses at every chance they could. It made him feel sick. He and Serena used to be like that. They were so in love they couldn't keep their hands off each other. She would quickly peck his lips with her own when he wasn't expecting it. He would grab Serena around the waist and lift her up and kiss her neck when she was walking in front of him. They loved each other so much, so how could she have moved on? He thought of the way he felt everyday. Waking up and realising she wasn't his anymore. Seeing things that reminded him of her. Hugging the cardigan she had left at his. His heartaches everyday, not getting easier. Only harder. Each day he was apart from her, not hearing her voice, made it unbearable. He couldn't live a day without thinking of her. She was in his mind constantly. Everything he did, thought, it always came back to her. His heart was in a million pieces that all belonged to her. He didn't want his heart if he didn't have her. It was hers and would always would be. His eyes had formed tears but he thought them back. He didn't want to shed another tear for her. He had given everything of himself to her and now he was finally spent.

He hadn't realised a leggy blonde walking towards him until she whispered his name.

" Dan " She had tears running down her cheeks which were red. Her hair was windswept from running.

" What are you doing here Serena? " It came out harsher than he had meant but he didn't want to apologise for it. She had hurt him so much.

" I..umm… I couldn't let you go again Dan. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm scared Dan. I've never had a real boyfriend before I don't know how to be a good girlfriend. You are my first love. I'm never ever going to love someone as much as I love you. You mean everything to me. I know I've screwed up big time. But I will let you have all the time you need to think about this as long as you promise to take me back. I am nothing without you. I need you. I love you with all my heart Daniel Humphrey " She looked up at him hopeful through her tear filled eyes.

" I..S-Serena. What about your new boyfriend does he not mean anything at all to you? "

" I was never with anyone else Dan. You got the wrong end of the stick. I couldn't even think to look at another boy. I haven't stopped loving you. I haven't been able to think about anything else but you for the past 2 months. You don't know how much I depend on you Dan. Please tell me if you don't feel the same. Look me in the eye and tell me and if you don't feel the same Dan. I will be gone. I will leave you to live your life without me. Just tell me Dan "

Dan looked at Serena lovingly. Of course he still loved her, how could he not. She was the one for him. He didn't ever want anyone else apart from her. He was shocked that she felt the same way. He wanted her to move on, so at least one of them could have a happy life. But to know she was as upset and torn up about this as he was broke his heart. To know the tears she cried were for him made him want to punch himself. Why hadn't he gotten her back ages ago? Why had he let her go in the first place.

Dan wiped a tear off Serena's cheek and cupped her face in his hand. He looked deep into her eyes and saw the same love he had for her reflected into her eyes.

" I love you Serena " he bent down and placed his lips onto hers.

" Its going to be forever this time. I promise I will never let you go again. Your mine and will always have my heart" He murmured against her lips.

" You wont ever be able to escape me again. I'm never letting you out my sight. Serena and Dan forever and ever " She smiled and kissed him passionately.


	8. Chapter Eight: Battlefield

Serena and Dan had been inseparable ever since they had got back together. They spent the next month after Eleanor's lunch with each other constantly. When they were separated they texted and spoke to each other on the phone all the time. They had definitely taken a new meaning to the phrase ' _love struck teenagers _'. Serena's little secret hadn't even crossed her mind since she got back with Dan. She loved being just Serena and Dan at the moment, not Serena and Dan plus one. Everything was perfect with them. She attended Constance billiard everyday, hung out with Blair for a couple of hours each day and every other moment she had she was with Dan, texting Dan or phoning Dan. She didn't want to ruin their relationship right now. She wanted a couple more weeks to be with him before she told him her secret. She was very lucky her pregnancy had been easy so far. There wasn't anything different about her apart from the fact she was head over heels in love but apart from that gossip girl hadn't been tipped that there was a baby humphrey on the way so Serena felt relieved. Serena could still fit into her normal clothes. There wasn't any need to go maternity clothes shopping just yet. At 3 and a half months you could only see Serena's small bump in between her hips when she was naked. Under her clothes you couldn't even tell. Serena's hormone had been all over the place so her and Dan's sex life was better than normal. Since she had got back with Dan, she craved him more than ever. She needed him and Dan never wanted to disappoint her so he gave her what she asked for all the time. Dan never asked Serena any questions about anything, he just gave into her needs, enjoying himself as much as she was. Dan hadn't even noticed the producing bump in between her hips. Serena's life was perfect at the moment and she couldn't be happier.

" Do you have to go home now? " Dan pleaded as he swung on Serena's hand.

" Yeah, My mom got back today and she's doing a family dinner since she hasn't seen us in 2 weeks. She wants all of us there no excuses " Serena gripped Dan's hand tightly as they walked down the steps of Constance and Saint Judes.

" I'm going to miss you, you know " Dan smiled at Serena and kissed her forehead.

" I know I'm going to miss you too, I will phone you later on though and text you through dinner" She smiled and kissed his lips.

" Love you Dan " She pulled him in for another embrace

" I love you too Serena " He smiled as she got into the limo waiting for her.

* * *

As usual the Van der Woodsen Bass dinner was long and dismal. Serena texted Dan through each course while lily told her, Eric and Chuck about her and Bart's surprise getaway. Bart left half way through dinner to go attend to some business. Serena didn't know what her mom saw in Bart. He seemed to care more about bass industries than his wife and son. Chuck was his usual self, giving snide comments and innuendos at any possible chance. Serena hated the two families being forced to merge together. She hated having to sit here being the perfect daughter to Bart and the loving sister to Chuck when in actual fact she was the complete opposite. She knew if her mother and Bart found out about the baby they would hit the roof. Bart would probably ship her off to some foreign country until she had the baby and she would probably be banned from seeing Dan. The thought made her cringe, not being able to see Dan. As dinner came to an end and Eric and chuck cleared the table. Lily had placed her newspaper down and was staring at her daughter sitting on the sofa texting.

" Serena, can I speak to you privately later? Its important." Lily gave Serena a _don't-even-bother-arguing-about-this _look.

" Yeah sure. I've got some homework to catch up on, so I'm going to my room " Serena heaved herself off the sofa and walked off to her bedroom.

Serena couldn't think of what her mother would want to speak to her about. Serena sat on her bed trying desperately to think. Maybe her mom and Bart were getting a divorce. They had only been married a couple of months but maybe they had made a mistake. Maybe she wanted to tell Serena first because she knew how much Eric and Chuck had bonded. Eric had needed Chuck and Chuck definitely needed someone like Eric. Chuck looked after Eric and made sure no one hurt him. Eric had shown chuck some responsibility and showed chuck how to love someone. Even though serena sometimes felt pushed out by chuck, eric after all was her little brother. She is the one who is supposed to look after him and love him no matter what. She had been responsible for Eric for all her life and now after 15 years someone else shared that responsibility with her. Serena knew that soon Eric would have to stop being her responsibility, soon she would be responsible for someone else and she was sort of glad that Eric had Chuck. She really did hope her mom and Bart weren't getting a divorce. They finally felt like a proper family even if it was with the bass's. It felt natural though.

Just then Lily knocked at her door.

" Come in "

Lily stepped into Serena's room and perched herself on the end of Serena's bed.

" I need to tell you something pretty important. I know your probably going to think I have been stupid but its too late for regrets now. Serena, Me and Bart. We are over. It was a mutual decision. We were just putting on a facade for the sake of you children but its not working out. We have tried as hard as could to make us a family but its impossible. You kids have tried as hard as you could and I'm so proud of all three of you, you've been great. But me and Bart have realised that we are the problem, not you kids. We tried fixing it with these rules that applied to you three, but we were the ones that had the issues, not you kids. I'm sorry Serena. Me and Bart will tell Chuck and Eric of course. We all know how much those two have become accustomed with each other. Its going to be hard of your brother, so I would like you to be strong and help him through this."

Serena felt so relieved at one stage she thought her mother knew about the baby but thank god she didn't especially with all this happening. She knew it definitely wasn't the right time to tell her family about the pregnancy. She needed to concentrate on looking after her little brother now.

" Oh right, okay then mom. I'm sorry to hear that are you okay? I'm sure Eric and Chuck will be fine. They see each other all the time at school and Chuck could still dine with us once in a while. It will be okay mom."

" Thank you for your support sweetie. I do have something else to tell you which I know you wont be supportive of. But in the course of true love you don't just give up. Serena, I'm dating Rufus…"

Serena gasped shocked. Her mother had only been broken up with Bart for about 2 days and she was already dating someone else. Dan's father. Her child's grandfather. This family was becoming sick. People would think it was some weird incest family, everyone dating each other and being siblings. Plus sharing grandchildren. Serena couldn't bare the thought of her mom dating her boyfriends father. It made Serena doubt her decision to keep the baby and a child into a family where the babies mothers mom was dating it's fathers dad. It was just messed up and crazy.

Serena had tears running down her face.

" R..R..Rufus "

" Yeah Rufus Humphrey " Lily looked confused.

" I know who Rufus is mom. Its **MY** boyfriends dad" Serena was blubbering now.

" You can't do this to me mom, to us. Me and Dan are supposed to be forever. I know it. I told you this last time and I know a lot has changed since then but we are stronger than ever now and in more love than before. I love him mom, I can't be his step sister. I just can't. You and Rufus, your going to mess everything up for me and Dan" Serena's tears were continuously coming.

" Serena I'm sorry, you can't help who you fall in love with. I've already turned Rufus down once for you and Dan, but I can't do it again. I love him too much. If you and Dan are as strong as you say you are then you will be able to get through this. It wont be that bad. I wont make you pretend your siblings, you could maybe move into the loft with him, so you don't have to share a house with all of us. We will just pretend that your not step siblings. It will work out with Dan Serena. You can make it work. Don't make the mistakes that I made with Rufus. Don't let me and Rufus stop you dear. I let cece stop me when I was your age and look how that turned out. It will be okay Serena " Lily stood up off the bed and made her way to the bedroom door.

" Mom, you can't date Rufus "

Lily turned to her daughter with pleading eyes.

"Serena, I love Rufus. I've waited 19 years for him and I still love him. We are meant to be together "

Serena was hysterical now. Her mother was ruining everything. They could never be a normal family.

" Mom… I'm pregnant "


	9. Chapter Nine: Confessions Part 2

Lily stood there shocked. She couldn't make herself move a muscle. It was as if her voice box had been ripped out. She stared blankly at her daughter.

Lily tried to gather up her voice

" Serena, this better not be some stunt to stop me and Rufus getting together. I don't want you saying your pregnant or something and then you telling me later on that you have lost the baby or some lie about how there is no baby. I know you have pulled elaborate stunts before to get you own way Serena. Look me in the eye now Serena and tell me the truth" Lily was rather angry. Her own daughter would do anything to get her own way. She had crossed the line this time.

" Mom, I swear to you on mine, Dan's and the babies life. I am pregnant. I'm so sorry mom. I don't know how this happened. Me and Dan were always so careful. I was on the pill. Please mom don't be mad. And don't blame Dan, he doesn't know a thing " Serena was crying non stop now. The tears just kept coming and coming.

" Serena Celia Van der Woodsen, you stupid girl. How could you do this, ruin your whole future. Ruin MINE" Lily shouted, her face going red.

" You say you love Dan and yet he doesn't even know your carrying his child. What sort of love is that? You can't even tell him, he knocked you up. I cannot believe this Serena. After everything was starting to look perfect again. Our lives were back on track and now this " Lily pointed angrily to her daughters stomach and looked at it in disgust.

Serena was furious at her mother for acting like this. Lily was supposed to support Serena. Lily knew what Serena was going through and her mom was acting like a total bitch. Yeah Serena was pregnant at 17 but you could not deny the love Serena felt for Dan. Everyone could see they were crazy in love with each other. Lily was just blinded by her own selfishness and the infatuation of thinking she was in _'love'_ with Rufus humphrey. Serena's blood was boiling, her hormones were going crazy right now. She was about to explode.

" You know what mom, you are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met. You had a child when you was barely older than me. You made or should I say cece made the dumbass decision to get rid of your baby. The baby that Rufus didn't even know about. You know what I love Dan enough not to tell him about the baby because I don't want to ruin his future. All you cared about was losing your inheritance. Not about the child. Maybe if you would of told Rufus you would have been with him still today. You probably would have had your own family and me and Dan wouldn't even be here. I love Dan so much and I love our baby too. You think you love Rufus. But its not going to work out. None of them do mom. But feel free to try. I'm not going to give up on Dan. I'm not going to leave him or our child because I would rather have money, luxuries and a good reputation on the upper east side. I don't care about any of that. I don't what people think about me, or my family name. I would be nothing without Dan or the baby. My life would be a misery. If you can't see that then its fine. I will leave. You wont have to see me or your grandchild. You could tell people I moved away and keep your precious family name" Serena screamed at her mom.

Tear were running hard and heavy down her cheeks. She stood up as her mom continued to watch her obviously speechless at Serena's outburst. Serena didn't care anymore. She needed to get out of here. She felt trapped in the penthouse, where everything was falling apart around her. She grabbed her jacket off the hook. Picked up her handbag and shoes and stormed past her mother, down the stairs and into the elevator. Serena noticed as the elevator shut that Chuck and Eric were sat on the couch shocked. They had obviously heard the shouting match between Serena and lily. At least they knew now. Now they could slag her off and yell about how stupid she was. She didn't care. She put on her shoes as the elevator doors opened and she walked across the foyer.

Serena called for a cab and told him the first place that popped into her head.

* * *

Dan was sat at his desk staring blankly at the laptop screen. He was trying to finish his short story but he couldn't manage it. He had started writing the story when he was in his darkest hour. He had been so depressed from breaking up with Serena that his story had taken a dark depressing route which he could not think like that since he was now happier than he had ever been. He had his one true love back. She was his now and that's now he planned to keep it. Dan thought their relationship was different this time. As if she was a desperate for him that he was for her. They were both putting more than a 150% this time. They really wanted their relationship to work. They loved each other so much and they had caused each other so much pain that they had sworn that they would never do it to each other again. Things had been going so well between Dan and Serena it was as if they had never broken up. Sure when they first got back together they talked about their previous problems and reasons why they had the problems in the first place but once the hard stuff was talked about and sorted, they became inseparable. Dan suggested to Serena that they would take it slow and let things settle, which Serena had agreed was a good idea. But after a week of going on dates and having the occasional kiss, they had both had enough. They physical yearned for each other, they need to be connected physically like a jigsaw, they fit together perfectly as if they were made for each other. To Dan and Serena though it wasn't just lust and passion. It wasn't just '_sex' _, They made love. They loved each other so much that their bodies told them they need physical love as well as emotional. Dan was in the happiest time of his life right now. Just because of a beautiful upper east side girl. She has definitely changed his life for the better.

Dan was interrupted in his thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

Dan pulled himself off his seat, and walked to the door, half expecting Vanessa to be standing behind it with a takeaway and some DVD's. He pulled open the door.

" Serena? " He was shocked, half to see her standing behind his door at this hour. Jenny was out with her friends and Rufus was at the gallery. The other half was to see his beautiful girlfriend standing there with tear stained cheeks, puffy red eyes which had tears still coming out of them.

" Baby, what's up? " Dan took Serena into a hug and she continued to weep as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Dan picked up his girlfriend and carried her to his room. He wrapped a blanket around them both as he laid down on the bed next to her and hugged her until she had ruined his shirt with her mascara. Serena's sobs had stopped and her tears continued to fall silently. Dan didn't want to push Serena into telling him what was wrong, even though it was killing him inside to see her like this and not know the reasons behind it. Eventually after an hour and thirty minutes, Serena had stopped crying and was snuffling into his tear and mascara stained shirt. Dan pulled her face up and kissed her forehead. She was still clinging to his shirt as if for life.

" Serena, darling, you want to talk? " He asked her hoping she would tell him what the matter was.

" Dan, everything is going so wrong at the moment. I don't know if I can handle it anymore. The only reason I haven't given up yet is because I couldn't bare to not see you again " She clung to Dan tighter now. Not looking at his face.

He was heart broken by what she had said. What had gotten her this upset? Why was she even having these thoughts?

" Baby, I love you so much. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live without you. What's up Serena? You can tell me anything. I won't judge you. I wont be angry. I wont do anything apart from be here for you and carry on loving you just like I do "

Serena twiddled with Dan's fingers trying to gather up her thoughts.

" I um really don't know where to start. Okay well first Lily and Bart are getting a divorce. Finally when we become a proper family and have all become accustomed to the idea. Her and Bart break it all up. We had finally become a real family. I had finally have a father figure and now its gone, 4 months after it started. Its going to hurt everyone especially Chuck and Eric "

Dan nodded. He knew how much Chuck and Eric had become fond of each other. Everyone knew.

" Serena, babe you can't be telling your this upset because of Chuck and Eric's relationship. Hasn't Lily adopted Chuck and Bart adopted you and Eric. You will still be adopted siblings with Chuck. Eric and Chuck can continue with their brotherhood or whatever. To be honest I didn't think you would be this upset to lose Chuck as a sibling. I know I wouldn't be " Dan smiled and kissed Serena's forehead and stroked her hair.

" Dan, that's not it. I'm a bit worried about Chuck and Eric, but I suggested to Lily that Chuck could still be part of our family. I'm not bothered that I've lost Chuck as a brother. That's not it though. I can assure you it gets worse. Well after Lily told me what was happening with her and Bart I was sort of relieved but a bit upset that my family would be breaking apart. Anyway lily told me she had started dating someone. To which I thought was a bit gross and thoughtless since as her and Bart had only decided 2 days ago to get a divorce. When my mom told me who it was. I was so angry and upset Dan. Its Rufus. They apparently haven't stopped loving each other. I think its infatuated though. They wont last. But what if they do? What are we going to do Dan? " Serena looked up to see Dan's reaction. He was shocked. He had his fisted clenched so he was obviously pissed about this.

He finally shook out of his shock and tilted Serena's face up towards his own and gently but urgently pressed his lips against hers for an embrace.

" Serena we will be fine. I don't care what people say about us. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters. Not all these upper east siders or gossip girl. it's the two people here that should be the only ones that cares. Our love for each other is all what matters. Don't let our parents tear us apart." He kissed her again and smiled.

" Hey we are like a modern day Romeo and Juliet apart from hopefully we won't die because of stupidity " Dan chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Serena snuffled. She had to tell him. It wasn't just about them anymore.

" Dan, there's something else. Whatever happens please don't hate me. I really really love you with all my heart. I'm so sorry Dan. I really am" Serena had started to cry again.

Dan was worried. Was she going to break up with him because of their parents?

" Serena, babe. I love you too more than you could ever imagine. Whatever happens I will never hate you. I couldn't I love you too much. You don't have to apologise Serena, whatever this is we can work through it. Together" He added.

" Dan… I…um… I can't say this. I'm ruining your life " tears continued to stream down her face.

" Serena as long as I'm with you, you would never be able to ruin my life. Without you my life would be worthless. There wouldn't be a reason for me to get up every morning. You are my life Serena. Nothing you say or do will ever change that. Just listen to me Serena. Your starting to scare me now. If you want to break up with me because of our parents or because you think I would be better off without you, well don't. Please Serena. Because by breaking up with me, you will truly ruin my life. Without you I would be miserable. I would always love you know matter what. Every girl I see or attempt to date, I would compare to you but they would never be you. Your irreplaceable. I would have a huge whole in my chest, where I gave you my heart. I would never stop loving you. I would never move on Serena. I love you so much Serena Van der Woodsen. Word can't possibly describe " Dan took Serena's hand and kissed it.

" Dan I love you too. I don't want to break up with you silly. I would never be able to. I love you to much. I was devastated when we broke up last time. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. I would never be able to live without you again, knowing how much it hurts. Dan I am never letting you go. But I'm afraid that after I tell you this that you will want to leave me. I'm sorry Dan, but I am going to ruin your life, like I have everyone else. I'm trying to be a better person but I just keep screwing up. I can't help it. I don't know why you would want to be with someone like me. Okay I'm just going to tell you and get this over with now. You deserve to know. And I respect and love you enough to let you go if you want to. Okay… well… umm… Dan? I'm…. Pregnant "

Serena looked up at Dan, looking for some form of reaction, but he was showing none. Dan sat there, shocked, not able to move a muscle. He couldn't believe this was happening. The love of his life, his soul mate, was carrying his child. Their child. It was his first ever child and she was the one that was carrying it. Things couldn't be more perfect. Sure they were young but they loved each other so much and he knew that they would be able to love their child with the same amount of admiration as they did each other. All Dan could picture was Serena and himself walking through central park hand in hand as their blonde haired, brown eyed son ran along in front of them playing with his ball. They would be a family. She would always be connected to him from a child they had made from love. They had brought a human being into this world from the loved they shared for each other. Dan was speechless. He couldn't believe he was going to become a parent and share this wonderful experience with the girl of his dreams who surprisingly loved him as much as he loved her. Dan was still speechless. He wanted to say a million things to Serena. All mushy and lovey dovey but he couldn't instead he did the only thing he could do that his words couldn't manage. Dan looked deeply into Serena's big tear filled eyes and bent down to give her a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter Ten: All you Need is Love

Serena woke up and looked around the room. Dan's room felt more familiar to Serena than her own room did. Dan was pressed up against Serena's back and had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, even in his sleep he had his arm subconsciously around her waist. She could feel his hot breath every time he breathed out against the back of her neck. He had his head nuzzled into the back of her long blonde hair that was sprawled over the pillow. Serena wanted to stay like this forever. In bed cuddling, their own private world stopping time, while people went along their every day lives on the busy streets of new york oblivious to them. It was perfect. Waking up and feeling Dan next to her. She could certainly get used to it. Serena decided to go back to sleep so she could spend longer in bed with Dan without having to get up and face reality.

Just as Serena was drifting in and out of consciousness, Dan moved his arms from Serena's waist and rolled over onto his back and stretched. He propped himself up in his elbow and looked down at Serena's sleepy face.

" Good Morning beautiful " He smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Good Morning to you too " She smiled as she turned over and pressed her lips onto his.

" So what do we have planned for today then? A stroll through the park? Sitting on the couch watching trashy movies? Spending the day in bed? " He winked at her and kissed her again.

" Mmm " She mumbled against his lips.

" How about breakfast first? I'm hungry " Serena smiled as she kissed him again.

Dan chuckled at her. Serena was always hungry and he knew that it was only going to get worse now she was eating for two.

" Yeah that sounds good. I can make waffles? Umm waffles? And oh more waffles? " He laughed kissing her forehead as he got out of bed and pulled on some checkered pyjamas pants.

Serena laughed and sat up pulling the duvet up with her to cover up her naked body.

" I can't choose…ummm " She laughed.

" How about ummm…. Waffles? " She giggled like a four year old. The laugh he loved so much.

" That's a good choice me lady " Dan said with a mock cockney accent as he bowed to Serena.

She laughed at him. He was the only one the truly made her feel alive. He could make her laugh even in her darkest hour. She knew all he wanted was to see her smile, happy and he would do anything for that. Serena truly was grateful she had Dan. She knew she didn't deserve such a fantastic boyfriend as him.

" You stay in bed and I will bring it into you. You can even eat it off me if it makes you happy " He smirked

Serena laughed at Dan.

" Yeah sure babe. Dan humphrey flavoured waffles. Though you do taste good " She grinned at him as he blew her a kiss and walked out of his room.

Serena sat there thinking about what had happened last night. Everything had just blew out of proportion. She was so upset and angry, she just let everything go that had been troubling her for months. She really regretted telling Dan about the baby the way she had. She wanted to tell him in her own time in a relaxed environment. Not her crying her eyes out and just telling him because she felt he needed to understand her pain. Serena decided to go and help Dan with the breakfast. She could hear him banging around in the kitchen. He was being pretty loud even if it was 11 o'clock. Serena climbed out of bed and walked over to Dan's chest of draws and fumbled around until she found an old rolling stones t-shirt and pulled it on. She bent down into his other draw and found some pyjama bottoms that were identical to his own he was wearing but red.

Serena sauntered out into the kitchen and placed her hands around Dan's waist and cuddled him from behind. Serena stood on her tip toes to kiss Dan's neck while he placed the waffles onto a plate.

" Hey I thought I told you to stay in bed. I was going to bring your breakfast in " He pointed to tray that had a cup of orange juice and a flower in a little vase on it. Serena continued to kiss his neck as she ran her hands up and down his chest. Dan groaned a little.

" Though I don't object to you coming out here and kissing me. Especially when you look like that. Damn Van der Woodsen you look so sexy. Your so beautiful. "

He turned around and got a full view of her. Even though she was wearing his old t-shirt and some pyjama bottoms, she looked hot. Her wavy blonde hair falling down over her shoulder. Her eyes were big and blue filled with nothing but happiness. She had a glow about her and it made her look pretty sexy in his eyes. Which she always did.

" I love you Serena Van der Woodsen. You are all mine and no one else's and I am so proud to be able to say that " He kissed her passionately as she ran her hands down his bare chest. Dan grabbed at her petite waist as they kissed. Their kisses grew more and more passionate and Dan lifted Serena up and perched her on the kitchen worktop. Serena was running her hands all over his stomach and was getting further and further down south. Dan had placed one hand up Serena's shirt and was cupping one of her breasts while the other hand was at the small of her back pushing her closer onto him. Dan was kissing Serena's neck while things were getting a bit kinky, they hadn't really heard a key in the door. Dan jumped back from Serena and quickly pulled up his pyjama pants when her heard fumbling around with the door. Serena jumped off the kitchen work top and pulled her bra straps and sorted out her pants and t-shirt so she at least looked half way presentable. Both Dan and Serena were hot and flustered in the face as Rufus opened the door and walked in.

" Dan? Oh and Serena? " Rufus stood there confused, looking at flustered young couple

" Oh hi dad "

" Hello Mr Humphrey " Serena managed to choke out.

Dan and Serena were so embarrassed. They had just been caught doing stuff that they would never want their parents to see.

" Can you two go and get dressed, I would like to speak to you both " Dan took Serena's hand and led her toward his bedroom.

" Uhh Dan. I would like to speak to you alone first. Serena you can go and have a shower and get ready. The towels are in the second draw in the bathroom " Dan and Serena exchanged worried glances and Dan bent down and kissed Serena on the cheek before she walked off into the bathroom.

" Dan, what is Serena doing here? You know how I feel about this. I don't want her staying over here at night. Especially when I'm not here. I don't want you two having sex under my roof okay. These are my rules Dan and you should respect them"

Dan looked at his dad, embarrassed and a bit shocked.

" Dad listen, Serena came over here late last night. She had some huge row with Lily and was really upset. She was crying loads and by the time I had calmed her down to talk she started crying again. By the time she was stable enough. It was really late and I didn't want her going all that way on her own so I suggested that she just stay here. Serena texted Lily and told her she was fine and about 10 minutes later Serena fell asleep and I did about 15 minutes after that. Nothing funny went on dad. We just fell asleep hugging. Is that such a crime? She was upset and needed comforting " Dan was being pretty sarcastic now. Even though he knew most of that wasn't true he wasn't planning on telling Rufus what really happened. Dan had missed out the important parts about Dan discovering about Rufus's first grandchild. He also missed out that after the hugging and kissing when he received the news, Serena and Dan had passionate sex about 4 times that night. They had only got about 5 hours sleep. But they didn't care they were too in love with their first child on the way. They couldn't be happier.

" Dan I don't want Serena staying here when I'm not here. I know what you teenagers are like. I think you keep forgetting Dan that I was once a teenager and I don't want you to go through the things I had to. You know Dan one in seven teenage relationships end in a teenage pregnancy. I don't want you to be in that one category Dan. I mean it. I'm sure Lily wont be impressed with that idea either Dan. You need to be careful. Take precautions "

Dan blushed. He knew this wasn't the right time to tell his dad about his teenage girlfriend being pregnant but he didn't care. It was better he found out from him rather than gossip girl. Dan already knew Rufus would be disappointed. Rufus had worked so hard to give Dan and jenny the best start in future. He had scrimped and saved to send then to the best private school on the upper east side and had made sure they had good morals. Dan and Jenny were smart kids and had so much potential. They could do anything and be anything they wanted. Rufus never wanted them to be teen parents though. Rufus had expected Dan and jenny to start thinking about having families once they had finished school and college. But stuff happens and Dan couldn't change anything now.

" Dad umm I need to talk to you"

Rufus glanced at Dan who looked particularly nervous.

" Okay then son. Shoot"

Just as Dan was about to tell Rufus. Serena came out the shower wrapped in a towel. Her long blonde hair was damp and hanging over her shoulder.

" Umm Dan I need some clothes to put on or I could just put my other clothes on and go home and get changed " Serena glanced at Dan and Rufus who were standing facing each other awkwardly.

" Its okay Serena. I will find you some pyjamas from Jenny's room for now. We can look for something decent you can wear later on" Dan smiled and nodded Serena. She smiled and walked into Dan's room.

" We will finish this in a minute Dan"

Dan walked off into Jenny's room ignoring his dad and opened Jenny's pyjama draw. He pulled out some pink spotty pyjama bottoms and opened the garage door separating Dan and Jenny's room. Serena was in the middle of pulling her knickers over her thighs.

" Hey sexy " Dan smiled as Serena turned round shocked.

" I never knew you was there. You frightened me " She chuckled.

" Mmm you look good " Dan said as he walked over and placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her

" Dan your dad is in the next room. What would he think if he came in here and seen me in my underwear and you topless?"

" He would think that I'm having a physical relationship with you. Which is true" Dan kissed her neck

" You wont be if you carry on. Your dad will ban me from seeing you " She stood there staring at his chest running her hands in circles across it.

" He will never stop me from seeing you. I love you too much. I would never let that happen" Dan pulled her face up and kissed her.

" I love you too Dan. I think we should tell your dad. I mean Lily and Blair know and I mean their reactions were the ones I was fearing the most. Your dads a good man. He will support you " Serena smiled at Dan as she wrapped her hands around Dan's neck pulling herself closer to him.

" Yeah I was thinking that too. I was just about to tell him and then you came out the shower and sort of ruined the moment. He should know though. Here put this on and we will go talk to him. I don't care anymore. I love you and the baby and that's all that matters. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Its just about us three now" Dan gave Serena the pyjama bottoms and kissed her before walking to his draw to pull out two clean t-shirts for himself and Serena. Once they were both dressed they opened Dan's bedroom door and walked to the living room hand in hand.

" Dad, we need to talk to you. Its important "

Dan and Serena sat on the couch opposite Rufus still holding onto each others hands for support and comfort.

" Go ahead you two" Rufus was uncomfortable. He had a bad feeling about this.

" Dad. umm. I. umm. We are expecting dad. Serena is pregnant " Dan and Serena glanced at Rufus.

Rufus sat there totally shocked. He had never expected this to happen to his own son. Rufus thought that maybe Dan had proposed to Serena. Sure he was only 17 but Rufus knew Dan was a romantic and he sure did love Serena. It this was totally unexpected. Dan was a smart kid. Rufus thought Dan could handle his business and Serena was a very independent girl so he thought she was probably taking precautions too. But this was just crazy. Him and Lily were supposed to be rekindling their love but now they were expecting a grandchild. How could they do that to Dan and Serena now. Rufus was just so shocked. Dan was supposed to be going off to Yale at the end of the year and Serena to either Yale or brown but now they were expecting a baby. There was no way they could handle a baby, plus college. A baby consumed time and Serena and Dan didn't have that time. Rufus knew Dan wouldn't go to college now. Dan had good morals and he loved Serena enough to put on hold his dream college for her and the baby. Rufus just couldn't speak.

" Dad, just say something. Anything is better than this I'm so disappointed in you silence. We are keeping the baby though dad and nothing you or Lily could say would change that. I love her and she loves me and we both love our baby"

Dan tightened his grip on Serena's hand, looking into Serena's deep blue eyes.

" I know you will do the right thing by her Dan. I know you will be a good father you're a responsible kid. I'm proud of you in everything you do and I will learn to be proud of this as well I just need time. I'm just disappointed that you and Serena hadn't waited till you had finished school and college and actually had a career and money coming into the household. You two are legally children yourselves, but I suppose you cant change what's happened now. Serena, does your mother know yet? And if not when do you plan on telling her? "

" Oh yeah she does know Mr Humphrey, I told her last night. That's why I'm here. She didn't take it that well, you know Lily " Serena smirked obviously Rufus knew Lily, a bit to well for her liking.

" Call me Rufus, Serena. Your family now. Ahh yes well Lily is known for her irrationality Its not surprising her reaction was bad though given the situation. Serena your welcome to stay here until you sort things out with Lily. I don't have to worry about you and Dan having sex when I'm not around and you getting pregnant. I suppose its too late for that now " Rufus chuckled as he stood up

" I'm going to be out most of the day. Have fun kids" Rufus picked up his jacket and walked out the loft.

Dan and Serena sat there in silence taking in what just happened. They were so surprised by Rufus's reaction. There was no yelling or screaming or blaming one another. He just took it in his stride and carried on as if nothing had happened. Maybe it hadn't sunken in yet. He might need time to process the thought of becoming a grandfather.

" Well that was something else" Dan said to Serena.

" Yeah I know. I thought he would react like Lily had. I mean he is supposed to be my moms lover now, I guess we have messed that up for them."

" Yeah I mean his teenage son, has got his girlfriends daughter knocked up " Dan laughed lightening the mood of the situation. It was like some weird family love square.

Serena chuckled and mock punched Dan on the arm.

" Ow what was that for? " Dan laughed, pinning Serena down and kissing her neck.

"Hmm Dan. Get off" Serena sat up and placed herself in Dan's lap and wrapped her hands around his neck.

" I still want to know why you punched me Van der Woodsen. It hurt " Dan rubbed his arm and pretended to be in pain.

" Your such a baby" Serena laughed.

" and I punched you because of your phrase _'knocked up'_ I don't like it. Its not like we are just a couple of randy teenagers that had sex at some party and then accidentally got pregnant. We are in love Dan. I love you so much and our baby was made with love not lust. Yeah maybe it was an accident but we love each other and are going to stay together and be a family. So I punched you because I'm not just knocked up" She smiled kissing him.

" Serena we are randy teenagers just ones that are in love with each other" Dan laughed playing with her finger and kissing her hands.

" Our baby is made with love and I know its more than you just being _'knocked up' _I have impregnated you. We are expectant parents. I love you and our baby so much words couldn't even begin to explain. We are meant to be together forever. I will never leave your side Serena. Even if you begged me. I'm always going to be in your life. Your never getting rid of me" Dan smiled Serena's favourite smile.

" I know Dan. I feel the same. I will never let you go. Your stuck with me whether you like it or not. We are supposed to be together, and now we are going to be a family " Serena smiled as she glanced down at her tiny baby bump which had Dan's hands over the top.

" I know. Our own little Humphrey family " Dan smiled and bent his head down to kiss Serena's baby bump.

Serena laughed at Dan. He was such a good boyfriend and she knew he would be a brilliant dad too. He was the perfect guy. She was glad she was having his baby and no one else's.

" Who said its going to be baby Humphrey? There's one Van der Woodsen and one Humphrey so maybe it would be fair to join our names together like Van der Humphrey or Van der Woodsen Humphrey well actually now it would be Van der Woodsen Bass Humphrey" She laughed as Dan sighed.

" We wouldn't even need to give the baby a first and middle name with a last name like that. The time our child learns to write his name in potato print stamps he will be finished high school "

" Who said its going to be a boy huh? " Serena played with his hair.

" Well I think we are going to have a little boy. A perfect replica, half of you and half of me. He will be baby humphrey. Not baby Van der Woodsen Bass Humphrey. There's no need for the Van der Woodsen Bass part" He smiled at Serena. She mock punched him again.

" Well I think its going to be a boy as well, but I don't want to find out. I want us to be surprised when he or she is born. What's wrong with Van der Woodsen Bass part? At least then we can be the Van der Woodsen Bass Humphrey family"

" Or we could all be Humphreys?" Dan smirked at Serena too happy to contain his joy.

" Huh? What do you mean Dan? " She was totally confused. Serena knew Dan like to ramble on but she had totally lost him now.

" Well technically the baby should take the fathers last name which would make him a Humphrey. I'm a Humphrey as well, but you're the only one who's a Van der Woodsen Bass. Serena I know we are young but I have made my decision. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you. I want to raise our children together, your partner. I want you to be able to trust me and tell me anything you want to, your best friend. I want to be able to love you forever, I wont ever stop Serena and I know that, I want to be your husband, your soul mate, your happily ever after. So Serena, I know this is totally crazy and unlike me but I've known we would be forever since the first time I laid eyed on you. We were supposed to be together, forever. Serena I love you with all my heart. You're my everything and more than I could ever wish for. You made me the happiest man alive when you went on a date with me, You made me even happier when we shared our first kiss, Our first time together, I thought I couldn't love you anymore than what I did then but I was wrong every day since, I loved you more and more and when we broke up I realised that I needed you in my life forever, I couldn't live without you. Serena you made me the happiest man alive yesterday when you told me you was carrying our child, I love you forever. I love you as a lover and I love you now as a mom. So what I'm trying to say Serena is you're my forever, I want that to be official. I want you to be a humphrey. So Serena will you marry me? " Dan held onto Serena's hands not wanting to look up and see her reaction.

Serena was shocked. She had always thought her and Dan would get married eventually. Maybe after they had their baby. She loved Dan more than anything in the world. He was her world. She wanted to tie herself to him in every way possible. She wanted him to be her husband and for her to become his wife. She didn't need anything as long as she had him. Serena wanted to tell him how she felt but she opened her mouth to speak. She chocked on her tears unable to say a word. She took Dan's face in her hands and tilted his head up towards hers so she could look into his chocolate brown eyes.

" I love you so much Dan. Yes. Yes. YES. YES" She grinned, tears sill rolling down her cheeks as she pulled his face closer and tightened her lips over his and they sat there, tear stained cheeks, happiness radiating from them both as they sat there in each others arms kissing and cuddling each other.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Love Story

5 months had passed. After Dan proposed to Serena, they had a chat and seriously talked about their future together as a family. Serena had moved into the loft, Lily had refused to speak to Serena. Lily told Serena she didn't want to speak to her and that she needed time. Serena, for once, didn't argue and respected her mothers decision. Serena was going to move into Chucks old suite until her mother came round to the idea of the baby, but Dan had suggested that they lived together in then loft until they could find a place of their own for them and the baby. Serena agreed with Dan. If they were going to be a family, they needed to live with each other so Serena and Dan could raise their baby together. Serena and Dan had made their parents keep the baby a secret until they had told Eric, Jenny, Chuck and Nate. They wanted to tell them themselves. After a week of Serena staying at the loft, Dan and Serena felt that their siblings and close friends had a right to know about the baby. Serena and Dan sat Eric and Jenny down together and told them that Serena was having a baby. Jenny was ecstatic. She was going to be an auntie and she was over the moon. Jenny jumped up and down and hugged Dan really hard. While Eric stood up and hugged his sister. He was shocked that she was pregnant. Yeah sure he had sort of guessed that Serena and Dan had a sexual relationship, but he never thought she would get pregnant. Serena was smart, she took precautions, she was wise. He would of expected someone naïve like Blair to get pregnant at 17 but not his sister. Eric needed time to let it all sink in. He was happy for Dan and Serena. Eric shook Dan's hand and told him congratulations, while Jenny pushed them out the way to grab Serena for a hug. Jenny had a smile ear to ear. Eric made some excuse about needing to go home and left while Serena and Jenny talked babies.

Dan and Serena told Nate and Chuck separately. Chuck laughed when they told him. He said that he never thought Humphrey had it in him. Serena glared at Chuck and winked as she told him that Dan definitely had a lot in him. Dan and Serena laughed as Chuck said he needed to go vomit. Before Chuck left he hugged his step sister and told her that he thought she would be a good mom. Serena was touched by this, Chuck never said anything genuinely nice. Maybe he was trying to change for Blair. Chuck stood there awkwardly and shook Dan's hand and said his congratulations. Serena went toilet and left Dan to see chuck out. Chuck turned to Dan and told him to look after his sister or he would be on his back. Dan smiled and told chuck he loved Serena too much and would never want to cause her any pain. Chuck smiled and left.

Serena and Dan decided to tell Nate last. They both knew he would have an issue. One day after school Dan and Serena met Nate at an old café. Serena told Nate that she and Dan were having a baby, Nate sat there silently. He just stared blankly in back and forth between Dan and Serena. After a couple of minutes Nate got up and walked out, leaving a confused and shocked Dan and Serena.

When Serena was 4 months into her pregnancy her mother started to speak to her again. Lily apologized for her behaviour and congratulated Dan and Serena. Lily told Dan and Serena they could both move into the apartment and live there as there was more room than the loft. Serena declined lily's offer and told lily that her and Dan were looking for an apartment together so they wouldn't be staying at the loft for much longer. Dan and Serena thanked lily as she told them that she would support them and the baby. Serena hugged her mom and left the apartment as she and Dan had their first doctors appointment.

Serena and Dan went to their appointment together. Everything was fine with the baby. Pip, the nickname for their baby, had a steady heart beat. Serena and Dan had decided they wanted to keep their babies sex a secret. Everything was fine with Serena, her pregnancy had been pretty easy so far, she had no aches or pains, Morning sickness or mood swings. Serena found out she was only just 4 months pregnant, Serena had thought she was further along than that. She was due on may 10th . Six days before she was due to graduate from Constance. Dan and Serena sat there with holding each others hands as the doctor showed Serena and Dan their baby for the first time. Tears started streaming down Serena's face and Dan's eyes were beginning to water. Dan stood up from the chair, near Serena's head and kissed her on her full pink lips. They were so happy. They walked out of the woman's doctor hand in hand clutching 8 sonogram copies of their baby. They hadn't realised a girl snapping a photo of them until 8 hours later.

_**Spotted**_

_S and Lonely boy hand in hand._

_Smiles all around._

_Walking out of women's doctor._

_Hmm interesting choice of somewhere to go on a date S._

_What's that in Lonely boys hand? I spy with my little eye Baby Humphrey photos._

_Well you two have been naughty._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Serena and Dan were pretty shocked. Everyone would know that she was pregnant now. She wanted to try and hide it until at least February. But everyone knew now so she couldn't do anything about it. On the next Monday when Serena and Dan walked into Constance St judes hand in hand, everyone was staring at them. Dan and Serena could hear people whispering about them and the baby but they didn't care. They had each other, their families and their friends. They didn't care about the upper east side gossips. Serena and Dan spoke to Headmistress Queller about them staying on at school until they had graduated. They knew there was a chance the baby would be born before they left school but it didn't bother them. They took one day at a time, together.

Serena was now 8 months pregnant. She had 2 weeks left at Constance until she graduated. Her and Dan had managed to find themselves a bedroom loft apartment in Brooklyn. Blair was disgusted that Serena was even contemplating moving to Brooklyn but Serena didn't care what she thought. Serena and Dan had moved in this weekend. Dan had got Eric, Nate and Chuck to help move them out of his dads loft. They had owned their apartment for over a month and had been decorating ever since. They had painted the living room, kitchen and bathroom together with the from Eric, Jenny, Rufus and Nate. Chuck and Blair had came to help but decided that it was to much hard work and sat and watched Nate, Eric, Jenny and Dan do all the hard work. Dan had ordered Serena to rest and just make coffee when people needed it. Serena and Dan had decorated their room together. They didn't want all their friends and family helping with this room. It was theirs. They had painted all the walls white with a white and red wallpapered feature wall. They had brought white furniture to go into the room and red accessories. There was a small walk in wardrobe which held all of Serena's clothes and they had brought a white wardrobe to hold Dan's stuff which contained mainly Serena's clothes still. They had brought all there furniture to match which was in flat packs back at Rufus's loft. Serena had a dressing table for all her things and on the other side of the bedroom they had got a white Moses basket. Serena had discovered her interest for interior design which made her go a little crazy buying stuff for the apartment. Dan laughed at her when she told him about all the stuff she had brought with her moms credit card. Same old Serena. Serena and Dan had kept the babies room neutral for both sexes. They had painted all the walls white with one baby yellow wall. Dan had told Serena they could paint it either pink or blue when the baby was born but for now it was yellow. Dan and Serena stood in their apartment looking around. It was perfect for them. Big enough for a small family but not to big for it not to be cosy. Dan stood behind Serena with his hands over her huge stomach. They had finally got their perfect little family. They had a future together.

The next weekend after Serena and Dan had settled into their home, Jenny made Serena go shopping with her. Jenny knew Dan and Serena still needed stuff for the baby. They had loads of clothes, baby grows, bibs, coats, diapers, dummies, blankets. Serena and Dan still needed a car seat, stroller and baby monitor. Jenny made Serena walk around with her all day and Serena had got tired. In the end Serena and Jenny ended up sitting in a café eating and drinking coffee. Jenny was asking Serena questions about whether she was scared to give birth and how she thinks she's done in her exams. Serena was due to give birth in 2 days and leave school in a week. Jenny was talking to Serena when she received a text message.

_Bring Serena home now, Its time. - B_

" Shall we go now Serena? I'm kind of bored "

" Yeah um sure " Serena looked at Jenny confused with the sudden decision.

" You need to help me up though " Serena laughed as Jenny pulled her out the chair.

Jenny hailed down a taxi and told the driver the address.

" You know Jen, I could of just got a taxi back on my own. I'm still capable to get myself home. I know Dan is going a little crazy with the rest thing and me not even being allowed to pick up a sandwich without needing help. But seriously I'm fine. You know he's prone to over react. Its Dan" Serena chuckled rubbing her belly.

" S, Dan does all that because he loves you more than you could ever imagine. Okay maybe he is going to the extremes with the whole you not allowed to do anything thing but he does it because he cares and to be honest I think he's scared of everything that's happening in your lives at the moment. Anyway I need to go see him. I have a paper due on Monday and I need his help on it " Jenny smiled as the taxi pulled up to the curb outside Serena and Dan's apartment block.

Jenny tossed the driver a $20 before she climbed out the cab to run round the other side and haul Serena out the cab. The driver smiled and told them to have a nice evening. Jenny and Serena took the elevator up to their floor and walked past the 2 other apartments on their floor to get to Serena and Dan's at the end of the corridor.

Serena unlocked the door and stepped in and switched on the light.

" SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Serena stood there shocked. She couldn't believe everyone was in her loft. Blair rushed forward hugging Serena. Tears ran down Serena's cheek. She was so happy. She didn't know how many people cared about her. She was overwhelmed.

" Hey don't cry S, I thought you would like it. Me, Jenny and Lily have been planning this baby shower for ages. It was my idea. I ran it past Dan and he said you would love it. I'm sorry if I have got it wrong" Blair looked at Serena.

" I'm not crying because I hate it B, Its perfect. I can't believe you've done all this for me. Us. Thank you so much B, Thank you all of you " Serena smiled at everyone.

The party was a success. Blair had laid a buffet out which was lovely. She had made, Shortbread biscuits shaped as strollers, dummies and baby booties, with pink, blue and white icing. There was a sponge cake shaped as a white baby grow, with baby humphrey piped in blue and pink icing. Everything was perfect. The women played stupid games and made bets on the sex and weight of the baby. Serena then had to sit on a chair which was decorated with ribbons, dummies and diapers. Everyone in the circle handed Serena a gift. Serena received a big teddy bear and a baby monitor from Jenny. Jenny laughed and told Serena there was more stuff to come but she had to wait. Serena thanked Jenny for the gifts. Serena glanced around the room looking at the smiling women when she noticed someone was missing.

" Jenny, how come V's not here? " Serena had become really close to Vanessa since she moved in with the Humphreys. Vanessa would sometimes come to the loft just to see Serena and not Dan. Dan joked about this to Serena and Vanessa saying he felt left out. The girls just shrugged it off. Vanessa was someone Serena could to and hang out with in Brooklyn besides Dan and Jenny. Blair had refused to go to Brooklyn to hang out with Serena.

" Oh she's in Vermont for a few weeks, visiting her parents. She told me that she will be back before the baby is born and told me to tell you have fun, she's sorry she cant be there "

Serena smiled she really liked Vanessa and hoped she would be close by when she had to give birth. Vanessa was a chilled out person and it made Serena feel that way too.

Next Lily and Alison brought out a silver cross 3d pram in charcoal. It was the pram Serena and Dan were looking at but they hadn't brought it yet. Serena waddled over to her mom and hugged her as best as she could. She turned to Alison and gave her a hug as well. They had filled the pram with various baby gifts, such as toiletries, baby grows, socks and little booties. There was also two big gift bags full of baby gifts but Serena didn't have time to open it because Blair shoved her gift in her face. Blair had brought the baby a bangle from tiffany's. Blair told Serena that she would get the baby's name inscribed when the baby was born. Blair had also brought Serena a car seat, a play mat and various different toys. Serena gave Blair a massive hug and told everyone that her and Dan had picked Blair to be a godmother. Blair squealed and hugged and thanked S. Eleanor brought Serena a patch work quilt with random baby things sewn onto, designer baby clothes. Serena thanked Eleanor for the gifts.

Serena was starting to get really tired. After an hour guest such as cousins and old family friends said goodbye to Serena and wished her luck as they left. Alison said she needed to catch her train back to Hudson and Jenny said she would go with her. Alison hugged Serena and told her to get Dan to call her when she went into labour. Serena thanked Alison once again. Jenny hugged Serena and told her she would see her soon. Serena thanked Jenny for helping with the shower. They soon left. Lily, Eleanor and Blair sat there talking babies and school. Serena was sat in the armchair why the others sat on the sofa. Serena was drifting off to sleep. Pregnancy really made her tired. And hungry.

" Serena, Serena" Dan's voice sounded close. He was obviously the one shaking her.

" Mmm Dan " Serena opened her eyes to see his face right next to hers. She leaned back and stretched.

" Come on lets go to bed. You look knackered" Dan heaved her up off the armchair.

" I'm hungry I don't feel like sleeping yet "

Dan laughed at Serena. She was always hungry with or without pregnancy.

" Okay I will make you some food"

Dan took Serena's hand and walked her to the kitchen where she sat on a bar stool watching him cook.

" What happened to my mom, Eleanor and Blair? " Serena looked up at Dan because he started laughing.

" Well when I got back Blair was getting grilled by Eleanor and Lily about safe sex. They were saying one teen pregnancy on the upper east side was enough. They were asking Blair if her and chuck were taking precautions. Blair looked like she wanted to die" Dan chuckled to himself putting some beef into a pan.

" Oh right, well I suppose their right. Blair would never be able to cope with a baby and I don't think chuck would be as supportive as you" She smiled at Dan.

" So did you enjoy the shower?"

" Yeah it was good, but it would have been better if you could have been there. I had to open all the presents for our baby on my own. I wanted you there. We got some lovely gifts. Did you see the pram your mother and Lily got us? Oh and Blair brought us a car seat and Jenny got us a baby monitor as well. I think we have everything for the baby now. What did you get up to anyway? " Serena looked at Dan who was chopping vegetables.

" Yeah I seen all the gifts, there lovely. Serena we have a lifetime of opening gifts and doing stuff together. The shower was about you and the baby not me. Anyway I went out with just us boys. Chuck decided to throw his own baby shower. He said we had to wet the babies head. It was quite good if not a little awkward. Bart and Rufus were not really talking, Chuck well he was just Chuck, Nate was okay for once, Eric was the only one who was acting normal. I missed you though. I wanted to come home. So me and my dad dropped Eric off and got a cab back"

" I hope you didn't drink. Its not good for your or the baby, Pip doesn't want a drunk daddy" Serena laughed.

" Yeah I guess not" Dan smiled kissing Serena's forehead before he bent down to grab something out the freezer.

" You know you really do look beautiful like that. I mean pregnant and stuff. You always look beautiful but there is something special about you Van der Woodsen " Dan stood in front of Serena and kissed her hand.

" Dan I'm big and fat, I have swollen ankles, I waddle around everywhere. There is nothing beautiful about me at the moment "

" Serena you're even more beautiful when you are ' _big and fat _' as you put it. Just knowing you are carrying my baby makes me even more attracted to you. You are beautiful. Always are, always will be " Dan kissed Serena on her pouting pink lips.

" Dan, I'm sick to death of being pregnant. I want this baby out of me as soon as possible. I'm due in 2 days and there has been no signs of the baby yet. I want to be able to cuddle you properly without the bump getting in the way. I hate not being able to do anything for myself now, being treated like I'm an invalid. Dan I want our baby out. I want to start living my future now. I want us to start being a proper family, not just a couple who are expecting. I want our baby out Dan " Serena sighed slumping on Dan's shoulders.

" The baby will come out when its ready, anyway don't you want to graduate and celebrate with the rest of our year before the baby comes. We will be so busy with the baby that we wont be able to go to graduation if pips born any day soon. Be patient babe, we will get our little guy soon. After graduation " Dan grinned at Serena and pulled her face towards his to kiss her passionately.

Serena's due date came and went. She was able to graduate with the rest of her graduates. Her and Dan were able to pose for pictures with their families and friends without Serena being rushed into hospital to give birth. Serena, Dan, Chuck, Blair, Nate, Jenny, Vanessa and Eric had all gone out for a meal after they graduated to celebrate. Blair was throwing a party for everyone at victrola. Blair knew Serena wouldn't want to stay long being 9 months pregnant so they organised a dinner with everyone that was important. Blair knew Serena couldn't refuse an offer to eat. Serena was anxious. She had no idea when the baby was going to be born and until then she was on tender hooks. It could be any moment now and she couldn't wait. Serena was so uncomfortable in her own body right now. Pip was getting to big for her to carry around. Her back was starting to ache. Her feet were starting to throb. She was so uncomfortable at night she just laid there tossing and turning which kept Dan up all night as well. It was a nightmare. She just wanted to be able to see her little baby and start their future together. Dan was being amazing. He did everything he could to make Serena happy. He knew how hard it was for her to be over her due date. She was starting to get impatient before she was anywhere near the due date and now it had been and gone. They had tried everything to get the labour started. From eating spicy food, to going on long walks, to having sex sometimes 3 times a day. Dan just wanted to make Serena happy and he would do whatever it took.

Dan and Serena had left victrola. They were walking hand in hand through the New York streets. Serena and Dan hadn't enjoyed the party. Serena was uncomfortable and tired and Dan wanted to get her home before she became angry. The past few weeks serenest hormones had become out of control. She had the craziest of mood swings and Dan was trying his hardest not to upset her. They were walking in silence. Not needing to fill the silence with small talk. They were both thinking about there future. Serena was thinking about her little family. Serena was scared she would be a crap mother but she had been reassured by her loving fiancé Dan. Serena couldn't wait to become a humphrey. Her and Dan had decided that they would wait until the baby was born to start thinking about there wedding. Both of them didn't see the need to wait a couple of year until they walked down the isle. Both of them were positive about their future, they wouldn't change their minds. Dan was thinking about his little family and his career. Sure he had wanted to go off to Yale with Serena and enjoy all the college experiences but things had changed and he couldn't go and leave Serena and his child to pursue his dreams. Serena was his dream and he didn't want to mess it up. Dan had decided to go to college in New york, so he could still get his dream career and dream family. Serena had decided to take a year out to look after the baby and the year after that she would also start attending NYU.

" I can't believe how my life had turned out " Dan said suddenly breaking the silence.

" Hmm me neither, but I don't regret and thing. I would never change any of this " She said looking at her belly.

" Yeah I wouldn't change a thing either. I can't believe this time next month I will be a dad at 18 to a child with the woman of my dreams. In September I will be starting college and making a name for myself and my family. I want to do you two proud you know. Whatever it takes I will do it to make you two happy. You're my whole world and more"

" You two are my everything. Without the both of you I would probably be back at boarding school doing who knows what with god knows who. You kept me on the right track Dan. You made me who I am today and I am so grateful for everything you've done. I cannot wait to be a yummy mummy to your child and to be Mrs Daniel Humphrey " She smiled bringing his hand up to her mouth to kiss it.

" I cannot wait for you to be Mrs Daniel Humphrey too" Dan kissed the back of her hand.

" I love you Dan "

" I love you too Serena " Dan turned his face and pulled Serena into a kiss that oozed with passion and love. All of a sudden Serena pulled away.

" Oh so you don't want to kiss me. That's fine " Dan joked looking shocked and putting his hand over his heart as if he was shot.

" I do want to kiss you but umm its not that " Serena gulped.

" What is it then?" Dan held her hand looking worried.

" Umm Dan I think my water just broke.."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Rule the World

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. This is the final chapter so enjoy. I am thinking if writing a sequel but why do you guys think? Reviews Please.**

" Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit " Dan said staring wide eyed at Serena.

" Calm down Dan its going to be okay " Serena tried to reassure Dan even though she was in a lot of pain now. She let out a small moan which made Dan snap back into reality.

" Come on we need to get you to the hospital now " Dan hailed down and taxi and told the driver to go the nearest hospital.

" Dan it hurts so bad already " Serena had tears in her eyes. She thought she had experienced pain but nothing compared to this.

" Its okay baby everything thing will be fine. I'm going to call our parents and Blair. I will get my dad to go to the flat and bring your hospital bag" Serena was gripping onto Dan's arm as he made the phone calls. She was trying not to make any noises but moans and groans kept on escaping her lips. Dan hung up the phone call to Blair as the taxi stopped outside the hospital. He threw a $10 and $20 on the seat as he ran round the car to get Serena from the other side.

Once they had got out the car Serena was put in a wheelchair and Dan went to the front desk to check her in. After a couple of minutes of waiting a doctor came to see Serena and Dan and took them off to their own delivery suite. The doctor checked over Serena and the baby to make sure everything was fine. He told Serena and Dan that Serena was 8cm dilated and when she got to 10cm she could start to push. Serena's contractions were getting stronger and stronger and closer together, The doctor predicted that she could have her baby within the next hour if she continued to progress. Serena was on gas and air to numb the pain. Dan sat there watching Serena going through pain every couple of minutes and there was nothing he could do but hold her hand and make her feel better.

10 minutes later Blair and Lily came into Serena's suite.

" Serena darling " Lily said as she burst through the door to see her 18 year old daughter laying on a hospital bed all hot and sweaty while her boyfriend sat on a chair looking as if he had seen a ghost.

" S how are you both? " Blair said walking over to her best friend.

" I'm fucking brilliant Blair. How do you think I am? This is the worse pain ever, I swear to god I am never having sex again Dan " Serena turned glaring at Dan as she had another contraction. Dan blushed and gave Blair a sympathetic nod as she handed Serena the gas and air.

" Oh S you know it will all be worth it when you see your little baby" Blair took Serena's other hand.

" What have the doctors said Dan? " Lily asked

" Oh they said that the baby is fine and is not in any form of distress. Everything seems to be going well so far. Serena is 8 cm dilated and her contractions are every couple of minutes so the baby could be here in the next hour or so" Dan gulped. He was pretty nervous about becoming a dad. He had never been around babies that much. The only baby he had really been around was Jenny and he was two so he was too young to remember that. What if he was a crap dad? He couldn't support Serena and the baby the way they needed? All these thoughts were running through his mind. As well as the wellbeing of the girl he was madly in love with.

" Oh that's good. It looks like its going to be a quick labour then unlike when I had Serena. I was in labour for 29 hours. It was hell trying to give birth to her. But Eric I went into labour and twenty minutes later he was here. It was so much easier with him than Serena. Dan your dads outside why don't you go and tell him what's happening. Me and Blair can look after Serena. We will tell you if anything changes " Lily gave Dan a reassuring smile who looked to scared to leave Serena. Dan looked at Serena for guidance.

" Go Dan I will be fine. Just hurry back" Serena grimaced through her contractions that were coming quicker and quicker.

" Okay I will be right back" Dan stood up and bent over to kiss Serena's forehead.

" Love you Serena " He said as he walked away.

" Yeah love you too Dan" Dan walked out the room to see his dad standing down the corridor reading some poster.

" Hey dad " Dan called.

Rufus turned around quickly.

" Has she had it yet son?"

" No not yet. She is 8 cm dilated so the doctors reckon the baby will be here in the next hour"

Dan sat down on a chair next to his dad and placed his hands in his head.

" Its going to be okay son. Everything will be fine. Your both good people. You can do this. I believe in you" Rufus sat on the chair next to Dan and placed his hand on his shoulder.

" What if I'm not a good dad? What if I can't look after Serena and the baby? What if I do something wrong? What if something happens to Serena during labour? It will be all my fault dad. If anything happens to them, I wouldn't be able to live with myself " Dan was close to tears. He was so worried about Serena. He loved her with all his heart and she was in hospital giving birth because of him.

" Dan all dads have these doubts. I did when your mom was giving birth to you. I was petrified. I thought I was going to be an awful dad. I didn't know how to change diapers, to feed a baby. I had never even held one properly before. I was so worried and you know what your mom told me that made me realise I was being stupid. She turned round and told me she was scared too. She said that she was petrified of being a mom. She didn't know how to look after a baby yet she was giving birth to one. I realised that your mom was the one pushing the baby out not me. She had a lot more reasons to be scared than I did. She needed me to support her and tell her everything would be okay even though I didn't have a clue what things would turn out like. But we were fine. I seen you for the first time and all my fears went out the window, because I knew you was mine and I loved you so much it made me want to be a good dad. Dan, me and your mom turned out fine, so will you and Serena. You're a good boy. So go back in there. Help and support Serena and deliver my beautiful grandbaby together. I believe in you son and I love you " Rufus patted Dan's shoulder as he stood up.

" Thanks dad. It means a lot. I feel a lot better now so thanks " Dan turned and made his way back towards Serena's room.

Meanwhile.

Serena's contractions were coming really quick roughly about every 35 seconds. She was in a lot of pain. Blair and Lily had tried to help Serena the best that they could but she wasn't having any of it.

" I need more pain relief mom " Serena called through one of her contractions. She let out a small scream as she got to her optimum but the contraction began to calm down.

" Serena I will go and speak to the nurse and get Dan for you. Press the buzzer Blair if anything happens " Blair nodded at Lily. Serena had sat up and Blair was now massaging her lower back trying to ease the pain.

" You know what S, after seeing you like this I've decided I'm never having kids. You're the strong one out of us two and if you can't stand it, well god knows how I would cope. I think I might have to tell Chuck that he never going to be able to have sex with me again"

Serena laughed at the thought of Chuck and Blair not being able to have sex ever again. They couldn't even go a day without sex. Another contraction hit Serena as Dan entered the room. He smiled at her and she tried her best to smile back.

" Hey baby, how are you doing now? " Dan said as he took over blairs role of massaging Serena's back.

" It hurts a lot still. I just want this baby out " whined Serena.

" How far are the contractions apart? " Dan said looking at Blair.

" Me and Lily roughly counted, its about 35 seconds which is good. It means the baby will be here soon S "

Just then the doctor came into the room with a couple of midwives to help the examination.

" Okay Miss Van der Woodsen you are 10 cm dilated which means you are ready to start pushing in the next couple of minutes " The doctor walked out the room quickly to call some more staff. Dan helped Serena get into a comfortable position laying on her back.

" I'm afraid only one of you can stay in the room while Serena is giving birth" The midwife said to Dan and Blair.

" I will go and tell the others what's happening. See you soon S, love you. Good luck both of you. Support her Dan, I know you will always be there for her. Look after her Dan. "

" Thanks Blair. You can wait outside the room if you want but don't let everyone come up here. I don't want it too crowded. Maybe just you, Lily and My Dad " Dan smiled at Blair as she exited the room.

" Dan, I'm so scared" Serena said gripping Dan's hand. Tears running down her face.

" I know you are babe, but it will be fine, I promise. I love you so much. I will always be here for you and our baby. Your going to make a great mom" Dan bent down and kissed Serena on the lips and helped her with her next contraction.

" I know its going to be fine. With a daddy like you what more could a child want. Your going to be a great dad. I love you so much " Serena pulled his head down to kiss him, as the doctor walked in with 2 more midwives.

" Hey now you two. We don't want another baby on the way " The doctor joked.

" Okay Serena your ready to push now. So I want you to place your legs as far apart as possible " Dan helped Serena spread her legs.

"Yep that's fine. Now Dan you can either stay up that end with Serena or come down here and support her legs" The doctor looked at Dan, who looked at Serena.

" Umm I will stay up here and give her support"

" Wise choice. Some fathers faint at what they see with their first child's birth but are fine with there second child because they know what to expect and can brace themselves " Dan looked even more nervous now as he wiped Serena's sweaty hair from out of her face and held her hand tightly.

" Okay Serena on the count of three a big push okay " Serena nodded and looked at Dan.

" Okay 1..2..3 " Serena placed her chin on her chest and pushed through her contraction and fell back on her pillow.

" Your doing great Serena, come on big pushes. 1..2..3 " Serena pushed as hard as she could and screamed in pain.

" I can see a head. Come on Serena one more big push" The midwives encouraged a tired looking Serena.

" Come on baby, I know you can do this. You're my girl. I love you come on. Lets get our baby out so we can start living our future. Come on Serena " Dan was trying to get Serena to push who was lying back against her pillow with tears in her eyes.

" It hurts Dan. I don't want to do this anymore " Tears ran down Serena's face.

" I know it does honey, but you can't stop now. Just think about our tiny baby. I know you can do this" Dan kissed Serena's hand.

" Are you ready now Serena. One more big push and you will have your baby" The doctors prepared for Serena to push.

" Okay Serena, on the count of three. 1...2...3 " Serena pushed as hard as she could thinking of her little baby. She gripped tightly onto Dan's hand who had moved closer down to see the baby being born.

" That's brilliant Serena, keep going, I can see it " Dan encouraged.

All of a sudden there was a tiny wail of a small infant.

" It's a girl " The doctor called as a midwife washed the baby with a cloth.

" Daddy, you can cut the umbilical cord " A teary eyed Dan took the scissors from the doctor and cut in between his fingers. A midwife took the baby away.

Serena was crying as Dan kissed her passionately on the lips.

" I love you so much Serena. Thank you. You have made me the happiest man alive. I am so lucky to have you" Dan kissed Serena again.

" I love you too Dan more than you would ever know " Serena kissed Dan as a midwife came over with their baby girl.

" Here you go mommy, your baby girl " The midwife handed the crying baby over to Serena. She immediately stopped crying. But Serena and Dan still were.

" Hello baby, I'm your mommy. I love you so much" Serena pulled her baby up to her lips and kissed her forehead. Dan sat at the edge of the bed with his arm wrapped around Serena and their little family. Serena pulled the babies blanket down so they could get a better look of her face. She was so cute even though she was all red and puffy in the face from crying. She was perfect. A mixture of both Serena and Dan. The baby clasped Dan's pinkie in her hands.

" She's so cute" Dan cooed at his baby daughter.

" I know and she's all ours" Serena looked up at Dan and kissed him.

" Oh look she's opened her eyes " Dan exclaimed. The baby had the same navy blue eyes as Serena. Dan was pleased about this since he loved Serena's eyes.

" There blue just like yours " Dan smiled down at his daughter who was staring contently at her parents.

" Dan all babies have blue eyes when there born. They don't get their real colour till they are a week old. They could be brown by next week " Serena said never taking her eyes off her precious angel.

" I know that but they will stay blue, I know it" Dan bent his head down and kissed his daughters forehead.

" We still need to think of a name. I didn't think of any girls names. I was convinced it would be a boy " Serena said looking at their baby girl.

" Hmm I know…okay how about grace? "

" I have a cousin called grace. What about Amelia? "

" I'm not sure about Amelia, she doesn't look like an Amelia. What about Caitlyn? "

" No I don't like that name. Hmm okay let me think….. How about Eliza? "

" Yeah I quite like it. Eliza Humphrey. It sounds good" Dan smiled looking at his daughter.

" It does sound good. Okay what about Eliza Lillian Humphrey?"

" Yeah its nice. Your named after your grandma, she's named after hers. Its nice. I like it. Do you like it baby Eliza? " Dan cooed

" Yeah she does " Serena kissed her forehead.

" Eliza Lillian Humphrey " Serena smiled kissing Dan.

* * *

Serena put a diaper on the baby with a little help from the midwife and dressed the baby in a white all in one grow. Serena gave the baby to Dan for her first feed. Dan sat in the arm chair feeding his daughter while studying her face. She had Dan's cheek bones and Serena's lips and button nose. She had Dan's ears as well his chin. She was just perfect. Serena sat on the bed watching them. She loved them both so much and they were hers and no one could take that away.

After Dan had fed and winded the baby, with the help of the midwife. He gave the baby back to Serena while he went to go find their family and friends. They hadn't heard anything in 30 minutes. Dan came round the corner of the waiting room to see a worried Blair passing around the room. Lily was stood up checking her watch every couple of minutes and Rufus was sat there staring blankly into space. Chuck, Nate, Jenny and Eric were all sat on soft chairs looking really worried and nervous. Chuck looked the worse surprisingly. No one had see him coming until Jenny glanced up.

" Dan!" She exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at Dan. He had a huge grin on his face.

" It's a girl. 7lb 5oz. We have called her Eliza Lillian Humphrey. She's beautiful. She was born about 20 minutes ago. We have just changed and fed her. She's doing fine. Serena was brilliant. I'm so proud of her. There wasn't any complications. Three pushes and she was out " Dan grinned ear to ear. Everyone congratulated him and gave him hugs. Lily texted Bart telling him the news.

" You can come and see them now. But shh in case she's sleeping " Dan said as Lily and Blair pushed past him and quickly walked up the corridor to Serena's room. Rufus went to phone Alison. When they opened the door of the room Serena was sat holding her baby girl singing to her. Lily and Blair immediately started crying and fussing over Serena and the baby. Chuck and Nate stood awkwardly at the back of the room trying to get a peek of the baby. Blair took the baby off Serena and sat on the arm chair while Dan sat on Serena's bed with his arm around her. Everyone took it in turns holding the baby. Blair, then Lily, then Rufus, then Jenny, then Eric, then Nate and eventually Chuck. Chuck pretended to not seem interested in the baby but everyone knew he was. He stood in the corner of the room while everyone had a conversation about the birth and baby names, ignoring him. Serena nudged Dan to glance up at Chuck who was rocking the baby back and forth while she clutched his finger. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he started holding her. Blair who was sat in the chair, noticed what Serena and Dan were looking at and grinned. Chuck had changed for her, he had learnt how to love. The baby eventually fell asleep and people started to leave. First Lily, Rufus, Eric and Jenny congratulating Dan and Serena and kissing the baby. They were coming back tomorrow. Nate was the next to leave. He kissed the baby goodbye, hugged Serena and shook Dan's hand, congratulating them and telling them he would probably be back sometime tomorrow. Blair was holding a sleeping baby when Chuck suggested they should go home. Blair kissed the baby before giving her back to Dan and kissed Serena goodbye. Chuck kissed the baby's head and everyone smiled. He grunted something under his breath and gave Serena a hug. Dan got off Serena's bed and walked over to the door with them and the baby.

" Thanks for everything you did today Blair. You're a good friend " Dan smiled and Blair gave Dan a hug trying not to wake the baby up.

" Thanks humphrey. Look after them both. I will be back as soon as I can so you and Serena can get some sleep "

" Yeah thanks Blair. Just text me what time or whatever "

"Congratulation Humphrey, You've got some good girls there. Don't mess it up. You mean the world to her, she needs you. So you best look after them both " Chuck gave his famous smile and gave Dan a guy hug.

" Thanks you two, see you tomorrow " Dan smiled as Chuck and Blair walked down the corridor hand in hand. He shut the door and turned to see a beautiful, peaceful, sleeping Serena. Dan pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead, before placing the baby down in her crib and sitting in the arm chair and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Serena and Eliza were released from the hospital 3 days after she gave birth. Serena and Dan rode back from the hospital hand in hand. Every couple of seconds they would glance down into their daughters car seat making sure she was still there. She didn't feel real yet. She didn't feel as if she belonged to them and if they stopped looking at her, she would disappear. Without a doubt she was beautiful. They weren't just being biased parents, everyone had said they had never seen a baby like her. Little tuffs of soft blonde baby hair poked out the sides of her little pink hat which Dan had brought. Her little eyelids were shut tight as she dreamt, her mouth was in a perfectly round O. She looked just like Serena sleeping with her mouth open. She was just adorable. Serena and Dan's smiles had been from ear to ear since the day they had her. Although they were both petrified of raising their daughter alone at 18 years old, their love for precious little girl trumped that. They were just so happy to be together as family. Chucks limo pulled to a stop outside of their Brooklyn apartment. It was a two decent sized bedroom apartment and another small room which they used as a study for Dan. Serena had tried to get that room as her wadrobe but Dan had put his foot down with this and Serena agreed he needed somewhere to write. It was small but big enough apartment for their small family. It was cosy and homely and somewhere where Serena had always wanted her kids to grow up in.

" Time to show Eliza her new home" Dan smiled as he kissed Serena.

Dan helped Serena out of the limo and slung her bags over his shoulders. He undid his sleeping daughter from the limo seat and picked up the car seat. Dan took Serena's hand and led them up to the apartment.

Dan unlocked the front door and Serena stepped inside. Nothing had really changed apart from it was a lot tidier and there was cards and balloons scattered around the living room. On the kitchen counter, there was all of Serena's favourite food and ready made bottles. Dan had prepared everything for their arrival. Dan put the car seat down and lifted the baby out of it. He took Serena's hand and led her into their bedroom, where Dan had organised the baby stuff. Dan put their daughter into her Moses basket and began to rock her. Dan and Serena stood with their hands around each others waist, looking over their baby watching her sleep. It was so peaceful and relaxing seeing her little chest move up and down as she breathed.

" I have something to show you, it's a surprise " Serena's face lit up as Dan switched on the baby monitor near the Moses basket and took the other handset with him.

" Come on " Dan said from the doorway as he held out his hand for Serena.

Dan led her into the hallway and towards the baby room. The door was shut.

" Okay I'm going to blindfold you. No peeking " Dan put a scarf over Serena's eyes and took her hands. Once inside the room Dan let go of her hands and stood behind her.

" Dan come one, I hate surprises. I need to know, the suspense is killing me"

Dan undid the knot at the back of the scarf and let it fall.

Serena gasped in shock. The nursery which had a yellow painted feature wall was now a baby pink. Dan had obviously got Jenny to paint in her best calligraphy writing ' _E.H _' in a darker pink onto the wall. He had placed a black and white canvas on the wall opposite the E.H. It was a photo of Eliza the day she was born. He had took the photo to send to Vanessa in Vermont. She looked adorable in the photo. Serena moved closer to the chest of draws still speechless. On the pine chest of draws Dan had put some photos into frames. There was a big one on Serena and Dan at cotillion, kissing. She loved that photo and there was a bigger copy in their bedroom as well. In a small frame was Eliza's first sonogram. She was so tiny. It seemed like forever ago. The next photo was taken at Lily and Bart's wedding. It had Serena, Chuck, Eric, Lily and Bart in the photo. Next to that was a Photo of Rufus, Allison, Jenny and Dan at their grandma's house. In a big frame was a photo from graduation. In the photo was A very pregnant Serena, Dan, Blair, Chuck, Nate and Vanessa all in their graduation gowns. They were all laughing at Chuck and Serena's bickering. Chuck had made a comment about Serena being the equivalent size of a small whale or maybe just of eaten one. Serena frowned and then pushed Chuck into a wet patch on the floor, ruining his shoes. They all looked so happy and carefree. They last two photos on the side made Serena well up. One was of Serena looking huge in a white summer dress. Dan took it when they had gone for a stroll through the park. Serena was staring at her stomach adoringly, her arms wrapped round her stomach cradling it. Eliza had been kicking her. Serena had loved her baby from the moment she found out about her pregnancy and nobody could change that. The other photo was of Dan. Jenny had taken it. They had gone to central park for a picnic with Eric. Serena had been in pain all morning with Eliza kicking her and leaning on her abdomen that was pressing on her ribs. Dan had decided to give Serena a massage and was laying on his side stroking her belly and talking to the baby. Dan bent his head down and kissed Serena's stomach tenderly. Jenny snapped a photo from the side with Dan's hands on her belly , looking adoringly as he placed his lips on Serena's belly. Serena knew from that picture that she had made the right choices. Dan loved their baby so much, even though having her so young had screwed up his chances to go to the college of his dreams. But from that photo she knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

" I love it Dan, Its brilliant " Serena turned to face him, tears in her eyes. She stepped closer to him and kissed him with the all the love she had to give.

Dan pulled away needing air.

" I love you so much. She's going to love it. She has such a wonderful daddy " Serena smiled hugging him tighter.

" I love you too Serena and our baby girl. Your going to be the best mommy ever" Dan kissed the mother of his child happily

" Look, I brought her this as well" He walked Serena over to a shelf on the wall.

The shelf had a beautiful musical carousel on it. The shelf also held a picture of Dan and Serena, two smaller frames with pictures of Dan and Serena as babies and Three silver trinket boxes. Serena spotted something on the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

" Cedric? You gave her Cedric? " She glanced up at Dan smiling.

" Yeah, I thought that it would be nice you know. She could have someone here when we aren't around. She will always have something to remind her of us" He smiled kissing her hand.

" That's so sweet Dan " She kissed him on the lips.

Serena dropped Dan's hand and walked over to the shelf. She started fiddling with the musical carousel. It began to play a tune. Serena picked up a trinket box and looked inside.

Serena gasped and spun round to face Dan. He had a huge grin on his face.

" Is this…..? " Serena was smiling she was so happy.

" Yeah it is. I brought it ages ago and I wanted to give it to you but then I didn't want people to think that I am only marrying you because you was having my baby. Its more than that. I love you so much Serena. I want to spend every moment of my life with you. I know we are already engaged but I never gave you the ring then so" Dan got down onto one knee making serena blush.

"Serena Van der Woodsen, will you marry me?"

...

..

.

.

.

.

* * *

THE END! For now...

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review this story. What do you guys think about about me writing a sequel? Please help me make a decision**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


End file.
